Eyes Of The Insane
by shadrougeforever
Summary: When Darkness returns, he pays Shadow a visit and takes Rouge's life. Grief-stricken, Shadow defiles his lover's dead body and is sent into an insane asylum. How will he ever cope with the lost of his dear wife? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**CATCHING UP**

It was a beautiful clear and sunny day in Tech City. Everyone was out and about on the busy streets of the city.

At the Chaotix in the main lobby, Rouge and Tonya were talking about what was going on in their lives recently.

"So", the purple cat spoke, "How is Spike doing in school?"

The white bat sighed as she replied, "Okay I suppose. He's struggling in math a bit though."

"Oh? Math was a tough subject for me too. Even though I didn't finish school, I managed to get through some of that stuff with just pure luck."

The bat's ears twitched from her comment about her and school. "Wha? You never finished school, Tonya?"

The cat paused for a moment and sadly shook her head. "I only made it through primary school because of my…father and all…"

Her ears flopped down in sadness as she remembered about how sensitive she is about her past. "Oh…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to bring that up."

She saw her expression and tried to form a small smile. "Oh no. It's okay, Rouge. I think a lot of us here hasn't gotten the appropriate education like we were supposed to. Shadow hasn't even made it past preschool, Midnight never went to school, and Ker never had the opportunity to go to school."

"Yeah you're right. Only half of us actually made it past school. But isn't Charmy still in school?"

The cat made a nod, "Yeah Vector's still sending him to that private school."

"Wow it's amazing how detective agencies can just have young employees like Charmy roaming around."

"Yeah", she agreed."

Rouge turned to the clock hanging from the wall and faced Tonya once again. "It's almost time for Spike to come home from school. I'd better go and say goodbye to Shadow." Before she could go anywhere, she saw a black and red hedgehog walking alongside a green crocodile from down the hallway.

Rouge formed a questioned look as she saw the hedgehog looking depressed. She watched him walk over to her in an apathetic look. "What's bothering you, Shad?"

He sighed heavily before he answered her. "Vector just got a call from Mayor Wish and she wants him and me to come to her office right away. I'm not happy I have to go to confront that woman."

Rouge giggled a bit, "What? I thought you said she was getting nicer?"

He placed his hands in each side of his black denim pants pocket. "Nicer not less demanding." His back was then slightly tapped from behind. He turned to the green crocodile in annoyance.

"Come on, Shadow. We don't want to keep Miss Wish waiting."

"But…but she's a bitch…"

"Don't try to talk me out of this. I don't like this just as much as you don't." The crocodile spoke as he turned to Tonya, "Tonya, I'm leaving you and Espio in charge until Shadow and I get back."

The cat's eyes widened from his words. "What? Everyone's gone! That means…I'll be stuck here…in the Chaotix…alone…with…Espio!"

Everyone was suddenly startled when the door to the basement was flung open and a purple chameleon ran out with an excited expression.

"What? Is it really true? Cat girl and I will be staying at the Chaotix at the edge of dark together? Oh hell yeah!" The chameleon shouted happily.

Tonya looked over to the happy chameleon and still couldn't believe what Vector had just said. She looked back at the crocodile in panic. "Oh Vector, say it isn't so!"

The crocodile placed his hands on his hips and sighed, "Come on, Ton. He's a fellow teammate. He won't bite you. It won't be that bad!"

"But he's a pervert!"

"Hey!" The chameleon looked towards the panicked Tonya and smirked. "Only if you want me to be, baby."

Vector clenched his fists at the chameleon and hit him in his head. "Stop acting so weird, Espio! You're scaring Tonya!"

The chameleon dropped to the floor with a huge red mark coming from his head. "Ye-yes, sir…"

Vector turned back to Tonya, "If you do that, he'll simmer down. You now have my permission to knock some sense into him okay?"

The cat stuck out her thumb and winked to him with a smile. "Okay!"

Vector began to walk out the door, "Come on, Shadow. She's waiting."

The hedgehog sighed heavily as he thought about how awful the meet with Mayor Wish would be. He was then pulled into a loving embrace by Rouge.

Rouge's face was so close to his, her nose had touched his. "You'll be fine baby, trust me."

He formed a small smile towards her as he whispered to her softly. "I don't know. I have a feeling I won't."

Her smile grew as she looked into his ruby red eyes. "You will because…" She slowly leaned herself closer and closer to him until her lips had met his.

His hands lowered down to her waist as he deepened their passionate kiss.

She gently took her lips away from his and whispered in his ear. "…There will be more where that came from later on tonight mister."

"Heh, I like the sound of that, babe."

They were then both startled by a loud fake cough by Vector.

"Shadow! Stop banging your wife and come the fuck on already!" The crocodile shouted from the doorway.

A light blush formed on his face as he turned to him. "We have sex one time in the janitor's closet and everyone wants to be a fucking critic about it!" He turned to his lover once more and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tonight okay?"

The bat smiled and nodded, "Okay."

"Love you", he spoke in a soft tone as he let her out of his embrace.

She watched as he ran out the door along with Vector, "You too."

**A/N:**

**Jasmine: Okay a whole new year and a whole new fic. I don't think I could've start off the year with such a dramatic fic such as this! Many fans waited so long for it!**

**Shadow: So what's the fic about again?**

**Jasmine:...Erm, that's for the writer to know and you to find out.**

**Shadow:...It's gonna be something sick and twisted right?**

**Jasmine: Hehe maybe...**

**Shadow: You sick girl! What do you have planned for this fic?**

**Jasmine: As I said, you'll see!**

**Shadow:...Evil girl!**

**Jasmine: Hehe! Chapter 2 is on its way, people! So keep an eye out for it! Oh and Happy New Years to all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**BACKING DOWN**

When Shadow and Vector had arrived inside of Mayor Wish's office, they were walking down the narrow hallway towards her office door. Vector and Shadow turned to each other and took deep breaths before opening the door.

"Well, let's get this thing over with." Vector nervously placed his hand on the handle of the door and slowly opened it.

They looked inside and saw a yellow fox woman with her brown hair held back in a ponytail dressed in a brown blazer with the matching skirt sitting in a black desk chair at a huge desk talking on the phone. Beside her was a red wolf man with blond spiky hair standing beside her wearing a GUN uniform.

Shadow saw the sight of the wolf glaring at them and decided to whisper over to Vector since Mayor Wish was currently talking on the phone. "Look, Vec", he whispered. "He's a GUN soldier."

"Yeah no shit. I can see that", the crocodile whispered back.

"I wonder what he's doing here." He glanced over at the wolf again and spotted a dark blue armband that was pinned to the arm of his gray coat. He read the gray kanji of the armband and his eyes widened afterwards. "He's not just any GUN soldier. The armband he's wearing says 'Commander.'" He turned to Vector in uprising panic, "What the hell is going on here?"

Vector couldn't help but to shout at him, "Will you calm the fuck down!"

Suddenly they were both startled when Mayor Wish slammed the phone back down on the receiver that was on her desk.

The yellow fox formed a frown as she looked up at them. "Nice of you to join us Vector, leader of the Chaotix Detective Agency and Shadow, second in command of the Chaotix Detective Agency. Please take a seat", she spoke as she pointed to the two chairs in front of her desk.

"Uh no thanks", Vector spoke in an uneasy tone. "We'd rather stand…"

"Park it!" She spat.

Vector and Shadow jumped from her sudden shouting and quickly sat down to confront her.

"Now…", she spoke. "…Let's begin shall we?"

The wolf who was standing next to her never took his menacing eyes away from the two as he spoke. "Allow me to introduce myself while introductions are being made. My name is Fakir. I'm the current commander of the GUN military. It's a pleasure to meet you…"

Shadow's eyes widened as the wolf held out his hand to him. "Uh, yeah same here, Commander Fakir." He slowly extended his hand so he could shake hands with his.

"I've heard many things about you, Captain Shadow. I have a feeling we'll be crossing paths many times", he spoke with an evil smile.

The hedgehog arched an eyebrow, 'He's heard things about me? Like what ?' He thought. "Uh, why you being so formal to me and what's up with the evil look?"; He was suddenly punched in the arm by Vector.

"Shut up, Shadow", he murmured.

"But don't you see that look he's making?"

"Shut it."

"He's acting weird."

"I said shut the fuck up!"

He quickly turned away from him and looked down at the floor after hearing Vector silence him. "Shutting up, sir."

Vector sighed and turned to the confused fox woman. "Sorry, Miss Sarah Wish. As you were saying?"

She paused for a moment before actually talking again. "Anyway, this little meeting I called today is very important. There's destruction going on in this world. Especially hitting in this city, Metal City, and Future City."

"What do you mean?" Vector asked.

"You all know what I'm talking about. Those creatures…no…demons. They're wreaking havoc and it seems no matter how many we kill, more just come back in their place.'

"Well, they're more powerful demons controlling them", Vector spoke.

"Like Dark", Sarah spoke in a low voice.

"And Darkness…", Shadow had murmured.

Vector continued, "They're the only demons we know of with that kind of power controlling them."

"But when was the last time we saw any of the two?" The fox asked.

The crocodile shrugged and shook his head. "It's been awhile. We don't know where they are or what they're up to."

Sarah clasped her hands as she laid them on the desk. "Let me get this straight. The last time you and your team confronted them, they both got away. I don't want that happening anymore, Vector."

"Well", he began. "It's pretty hard trying to stop them when they're always throwing Almas in your face…"

"Besides…", Shadow had spoke. "…The only one to defeat them is me."

A chuckle escaped from Fakir. "Bragging? Well why haven't you done so?"

The hedgehog glared towards the wolf, "Ever since Darkness and I have separated from each other it's been impossible to kill him. Even if I fire a bullet at him, I without a doubt will feel the same pain he's feeling. We can't attack each other without feeling some sort of effect. If I succeed in killing him, I die as well."

"If that was the case, you two should've remained as one and then all you had to do was kill yourself. One less demon to worry about", he spoke with an evil smile.

"I knew there was something about your ass I didn't like!" Shadow stood from the chair and clenched his fists as he approached the wolf.

"Shadow, don't!" Vector quickly jumped from his chair and held Shadow back. He pushed Shadow away from the smiling wolf, "Cool it, Shad! I got this!" As Shadow tried to calm down, Vector turned to the smirking wolf in anger. "You listen up, Fakir! I don't give a shit what your armband says! What you just said to my second in command was way out of bounds! People who say that are nothing but scum!"

"Scum?" The wolf repeated. "I think your entire detective team is scum. What the hell is wrong with you, Vector? Demons, artificial life forms, half demons? I even heard you have a Street Punk on your side. Your sad mistake for a team couldn't be anymore fucked up."

Shadow's mouth hung open from Fakir's words and saw Vector quickly raise his fist and punch the wolf directly in his face.

The wolf practically fell back from Vector's powerful punch to the face. He held his bleeding nose as he glared at the crocodile. "Heh, now look who's not acting professional here?"

Sarah's eyes shifted over to Fakir. "Commander Fakir, leave now."

The wolf glared towards Vector for a few more seconds until he finally stormed out of the room.

Afterwards, Sarah turned to a furious Vector. "I apologize for…"

"What the hell is this shit, Sarah!" He shouted with his hands trembling from his unbelievable rage. "I'm not going to stand here pretending to kiss your ass so assholes like him can trash talk my team! My family!"

She saw him trying to control himself but it didn't look like it was doing much. "Calm down…"

"No! You fucking calm down! You have no fucking clue how much I care about them! I didn't come here for this bullshit, Sarah! I want to hear what you wanted to tell us so my second in command and I can get the fuck out of your shit hole of an office!"

The fox paused for a moment and sighed, "Very well. Vector, you and your team are done patrolling for Almas. It is now in GUN's hands to secure Tech City."

"What?" Shadow spoke in disbelief. "I don't believe this. You want us to back off and leave this all to GUN?"

"Exactly."

Shadow and Vector turned to each other blankly.

"Look this order wasn't made by me. Commander Fakir desired this order to be carried out."

"What!" Shadow and Vector both shouted.

"Detectives are a way lower rank from an official military. Really and truly, you and your team shouldn't have interfered in the first place. It's military business. Not detective business."

Shadow turned to Vector in worry. "Vector…"

The crocodile looked down sadly. "…This is true."

"What? So we're supposed to sit on our asses and do nothing?"

"Well…", Sarah began. "There is another way you can participate in this. You must agree to fight by GUN's side during all grave situations. In other words, your team would have to join GUN to be active in any military related mission."

"Join GUN?" Shadow murmured.

Vector remained silent for a while until he spoke again with his answer. "Forget it! I'm not going to make my team work with that asshole of a commander!"

"…I understand. I'm sorry, Vector."

"Yeah", he spoke. "So am I, Miss Wish."

Sarah then watched as Vector and Shadow storm out the room.

**A/N:**

**Charmy: I'm back, everyone!**

**Espio: Charmy!**

**Charmy: Whoa! What the heck!**

**Vector: I can't believe this! That guy is a complete jerk face!**

**Tonya: Does this mean we have to sit around and do nothing?**

**Shadow: We could possibly lose our jobs...**

**Spike: Mom...dad...I don't want to lose you...**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE TRUTH ABOUT GUN?**

Later at the Chaotix, it was the edge of dark and a black and yellow kid bee wearing a green school uniform with a white tie cheerfully flung the door open to the Chaotix headquarters. "I'm back everyone!" He then dropped his black backpack as his eyes were fixed on a purple chameleon who was on top of a purple cat passionately kissing each other on top of the desk. He remained silent for a moment until he finally spoke. "What the hell!"

Once they both heard him, they quickly pulled away from each other in panic.

The bee sighed as he walked inside the building while closing the door behind him. "How many more times do I have to catch you two eating each other's faces off?"

The cat blushed deeply and couldn't bring herself to look at the bee as she was embarrassed

The chameleon laughed as he patted the bee's shoulder. "Come on, Charmy. Don't get all grossed out on us. You knew this was bound to happen. Tonya was going to lose control sooner or later…"

An annoyed look appeared on the cat's face as she walked over to him and hit him hard on the top of his head hard. "You seduced me you idiot!"

He held his throbbing head in pain. "Heh, that wasn't seduction, babe. That was lust." He winced in even more pain as she hit him again.

Charmy sighed heavily and shrugged his shoulders. "It's official. I'm surrounded by idiots."

They were then all startled when the door had flung opened. They turned and saw a green crocodile and a red and black hedgehog step inside of the main lobby. Judging by their faces, they looked upset.

"Oh hey, guys", Tonya greeted with a smile. "How was the meet with Sarah?"

"Stupid!" Vector shouted in frustration. "Sarah is so fucking stupid!"

The smile on Tonya's face had faded when she saw them so stressed. "I take it things didn't go so well?"

"You're damn right it didn't!" Vector replied with his fists clenched as he confronted the group with Shadow by his side. "You should've seen the new guy Sarah picked for the commander of GUN!"

"Yeah!" Shadow added. "He was a complete jerk!"

"A major jerk face!"

Espio arched an eyebrow at the two, "What happened?"

Vector began to explain, "Long story short, Commander Fakir had made an order for only the GUN military to eliminate any demonic threats within Tech City."

Everyone had shocked expressions on their faces. "What!"

Shadow made a nod, "Since we're detectives and not military operatives, we cannot get involved."

"So they want us to continue doing detective work instead", Vector spoke.

"Are you kidding man! That's fucked up!" Charmy shouted angrily.

"Do you mean we have to sit on our ass and watch a load of Almas rip the city apart?" Espio asked in disbelief.

Vector sighed sadly as he couldn't face his shocked teammates. "I suppose that's what they desire…"

Tonya looked down at her clenched fists in frustration. "GUN…they don't deserve to be called a military! They claim they care about everyone's safety! If so, then they would want more people to get active. The bigger the better."

"Then that would mean we would have to join GUN", Shadow added.

Espio turned to the angry Vector. "Then I don't see a problem. We should all become GUN soldiers."

Vector then went out in a fit of rage. "…Forget it! I'm not letting neither one of you join that shit hole of a military! Commander Fakir doesn't give a damn about us! We're not going to trust him! We are now on our own side got it?"

Everyone in the room slowly nodded in agreement.

Later, Shadow had went home to tell Rouge what had happened earlier so she was aware of their situation. Shadow, Rouge, and their six year old son, Spike was gathered in the kitchen sharing their opinions about what they should do.

The young black hedgehog jumped a bit in his chair as Rouge slammed her fist down on the table.

"What!" The white bat shouted in disbelief. "They want us to stay out of their way? Their way? They're in our way! We were dealing with the demons way before they even knew what they were!"

A sweat drop appeared on the side of Shadow's head as he saw how his wife was reacting. She seemed more enraged than Vector. "Uh…try to calm down, hun."

After what Shadow had said, she didn't simmer down at the least, "Calm down? This new Commander Fakir guy is making a mockery of everyone who puts their life on the line everyday fighting these demons and you're telling me to calm down? Honestly Shadow, where'd your backbone go? Aren't you upset by this at all?"

"Of course I'm upset by this. I just think we need to put our anger aside and try to think of something to help out here."

"But what'll happen if you try to kill any demons with them knowing? What will the military do?" Spike had asked.

Shadow turned to the young boy hedgehog. "I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure they'll have us arrested or stripped of our jobs as detectives."

A worried look then formed on the young hedgehog's face. "What! They can't do that! You can fight back!"

"Well…", Shadow had spoken again. "…Then they'll probably kill us."

"That's awful, dad! I…I think you should quit now!"

Shadow's ears twitched in shock at listening to his son's words. "Spike…"

The young black hedgehog turned to his mother. "You too, mom! I…I don't want to lose you both because of the military…"

Rouge's ears flopped down as she gave her son a sympathetic look.

As Spike looked down at the table in sadness, he felt Shadow's hand stroke through the quills on his head.

"Trust me, son. Your mother and I will be okay. You don't have to worry about a thing."

"That's right", Rouge added as she leaned against Shadow's shoulder. "Not even the military will split us apart."

Spike slowly looked away from the table and turned to his mother and father while trying to form a small smile. "Okay if you say so."

Rouge walked over to the young hedgehog and hugged him tightly. "It's getting late, sweetheart. Time to go to bed."

He hugged his mother back, "Okay, mom." He turned to Shadow and smiled. "Goodnight, dad."

"Goodnight, Spike." As Shadow watched Rouge take him upstairs to his room, he began to ponder in thought from the image of Fakir in his mind. 'Fakir…I can tell he's been through my file. He already knew about me and Darkness. Am I…that intriguing to him?'

**A/N:**

**Fakir: What a beautiful night tonight...**

**Darkness: I'm parched. I think I'll have a little snack...**

**Fakir: So...you truly have taken the form of a Mobian...**

**Darkness: Another military dog? I won't waste my time with such an annoyance!**

**Fakir: We have a little something in common, demon.**

**Darkness: Heh, so you hate Shadow too?**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**A STEP BACK**

Later it was the middle of the night and Fakir was looking down upon the empty and dark streets of Tech City in an old clock tower. He stroked his hand through his blond hair as the calm cool wind blew throughout the city. He looked up at the bright full moon in the dark sky and smirked. "What a quiet night. It's too quiet actually. It's so quiet, I may get bored if I don't find a demon to slay." His ears twitched as he heard a terrifying scream somewhere on the dark streets. His eyes were fixed down on the city, "Sounds like a lady in distress…"

Somewhere on the streets, a pink fox woman with long blond hair ran with panic while screaming hoping someone would hear her. "Someone help me! Please!" She screamed out of breath. She ran down a narrow dark alley and stopped once she spotted a brick wall in front of her and realized she couldn't go an further.

"Need assistance my dear?" A deep and menacing voice asked from behind her.

Startled, the woman turned and faced a black hedgehog man with piercing red eyes, long black hair, a red trench coat, a red shirt, gray pants, black and white shoes, and a red scarf was wrapped around his neck. "Oh God!" Before she could run from the sight of him, she was grabbed by her wrist and pulled towards him. "Stay away from me!"

The black hedgehog licked his lips in hunger as he shoved her body against the wall. "So young and lively…"

She tried to take his body away from hers with her back pressing against the wall, but he was too strong for her. She then felt her hair being lifted from her neck, exposing it. Her eyes widened as she saw the man's teeth grow into long sharp fangs. Her head was then turned away from him and soon all she could feel was a sharp piercing being injected into her soft neck.

Blood ran from the man's mouth as he partook blood from her neck.

As she got weaker and weaker from him draining her blood, her body slumped down onto the wet ground.

He continued to feast on her until he heard a sudden voice near the entrance of the alley.

"So the rumors are true…"

He slowly took his fangs out of her neck and turned to a red wolf wearing a gray military uniform standing at the end of the alley holding a gray rifle in his hands.

"…You truly have taken the form of a Mobian."

The hedgehog stood from the ground and faced the wolf while licking the blood from around his mouth. "Who the fuck are you?"

The wolf smirked towards the hedgehog. "You demon can call me Fakir. The commander of the GUN military."

A smile had appeared on the hedgehog's face. "So you belong to GUN huh? What a fucking sight you look", he spoke with a chuckle.

"I wouldn't be talking so high and mighty, Darkness", he spoke with a sly smile.

His eyes widened towards the wolf. "So…you know who I am? I'm surprised actually. You intrigue me, commander. Say more before I rip you apart", he spoke with an evil laugh.

Fakir had stayed calm and didn't dare to look frightened in front of the demonic hedgehog. "I know about you, demon. I know what you're after and I know what makes you tick. I even know your former counterpart…"

The hedgehog arched an eyebrow towards him. "You mean Shadow? Ah, yes. Have you heard from him lately? I haven't seen that fucker in forever."

He smirked as he began to lower his rifle. "Despite the sides we're on, I think we have at least one thing in common, demon."

"…What's that?"

"We both hate Shadow…"

The demon formed a stunned smile. "Oh? You hate him too? Small world." He laughed a bit, "Too bad we can't kill him."

He made a nod in agreement, "True. However, this doesn't mean we can't see him suffer."

A wide and evil smile had formed on his face, "…What do you have in mind?"

"He has a family right? If Shadow doesn't have a family, he'll have to go crazy and say hello to suicide."

The hedgehog laughed deeply at how Fakir was thinking. "Heh, you're not so bad, dog of the military."

Fakir watched as huge black transparent wings were exposed from the hedgehog's back.

"Perhaps I'll let you live just a bit longer…"

The wolf then watched as the hedgehog used his wings and flew away into the night. He laughed a bit afterwards. "With no Shadow in the picture, I won't have to worry about him getting in the way of my chance to take down Darkness. But first, maybe I'll pay a visit before the massacre…"

**A/N:**

**Rouge: Are you all right, Shad?**

**Shadow: I don't know what to think anymore...**

**Rouge: Shadow, no! Please don't think that way!**

**Shadow: But what if he was right?**

**Spike: Mom? Did dad beat you at Twister again?**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**TWISTER**

Much later, Shadow was trying to sleep in his bed with Rouge by his side in their bedroom, but something was preventing him to do so.

Rouge saw him tossing and turning and decided to see if he was okay. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right, Shad?"

He paused for a moment until he turned to her. "Uh, no. I'm fine."

The bat crossed her arms as she arched an eyebrow towards him. "No you're not. Tell me what's wrong. Does this have anything to do with what happened today?"

He sighed as he decided to tell her what was wrong, "…Actually yes. I didn't say this earlier because Spike was around, but Fakir…he apparently hates me."

"Why do you say that?"

He began to explain, "He told me Darkness and I should've stayed as one. That way, I could've killed myself and taken Darkness' life as well…"

Rouge paused for a moment until she was sent in an outburst. "He said what! That lowdown bastard!"

Shadow tilted his head down in sadness. "I was just thinking…maybe I…should've done that. Then maybe we wouldn't have to worry about him…"

Rouge's eyes widened as she couldn't believe he was thinking that way. She immediately embraced the hedgehog and held him close to her. "Oh, Shad! Don't think like that! Don't ever think like that! Don't listen to Fakir! Me, Espio, Vector, Tonya, everyone is so glad you're with us." She gently kissed his forehead, "You're not causing us any grief, baby. I assure you. Please don't get that idea in your head. We all love you so much."

He listened to what Rouge just said and began to think he was an idiot for thinking that. "You're right, babe", he hugged his wife lovingly in his arms. "I…don't know why I was thinking that. I guess what happened today is affecting me pretty bad huh?"

She giggled softly as she stroked her hand through the quills on his head. "It seems so, sweetie. Just don't get so caught up in the military. At this point, they're the bad guys."

A small smile appeared on his face. "Apparently with Fakir taking over everything."

"Don't worry, baby. We'll think of something." She kissed him on his cheek and made her way towards his lips. She took her lips from his and formed a warm smile. "Now that you feel better, how about some sleep huh?"

"Heh, I don't think I can now, babe."

"Why not?"

He formed a smirk as he turned to her. "Cause you made me a little horny with the rubbing and kissing."

The bat formed a sly smile towards him, "Are you kidding me? That was all out of pure comfort. I wasn't trying to be sexual with you."

"Yeah right I bet so, you dirty bat."

She couldn't help but to blush a bit from Shadow's comments. "Stop talking like that, Shadow! You're making me feel embarrassed."

The hedgehog arched an eyebrow towards her, "Embarrassed?" He then set his body on top of hers, "There's no one around except Spike who's sound asleep in his room."

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer to her. "Heh, I guess I still haven't gotten use to you talking so dirty to me."

"What? Six years of marriage and you're still nervous around me? What's the deal huh, bat girl?" He asked as he slowly began to kiss her around her neck gently.

She couldn't help but to escape a slight moan from his soft lips pressing against her neck. "Oh Shad, we shouldn't. Remember Spike is next door. He'll hear us."

He chuckled a bit as he began to lick her neck. "Heh, let him. He'll think we're playing Twister again."

She couldn't help but to laugh along with him from the thought. She soon saw Shadow removing her short red lingerie dress and tossed it onto the floor. "Oh, Shadow!" She gasped in pleasure as she felt him gently licking her exposed huge breasts.

As he played with her beautiful body, he began to take off his blue denim pants and tossed them aside as well.

Rouge thought she would lose it as he sent butterfly kisses down towards her stomach and to her entrance. Her moans got louder as she felt his tongue slip inside of her entrance. As he gently licked her sweet juices, she couldn't help but to grab the bed sheets. "More Shadow! Give me more!" She shouted in excitement.

He obeyed her and had done do. His tongue went inside of her deeper to lick more of her juices.

She quivered as his tongue stroked against her wet walls. "Oh Shad", she spoke within a moan.

He took his tongue out of her wet entrance and placed his index and middle finger into her opening. As she moaned in pleasure, he lured his head down to hers until his lips had met hers. Their kiss was passionate as his tongue had played with hers.

She winced a bit when she felt his fingers being shoved into her even deeper as they kissed.

He took his mouth away from hers as he took his fingers out of her soak and wet opening. He paused as he looked into her emerald green eyes and suddenly kissed her forehead. "I love you so much, Rouge."

She placed her hands on his face and looked into his blood red eyes. "I love you too, Shadow." She leaned towards him and pulled him into another passionate kiss. She made a small gasp within the kiss when she felt his hard member enter her wet opening.

As he continued to kiss her, he began to thrust himself in and out of her faster and faster each moment.

Every thrust he gave her was breathtaking. She wanted this moment between them to last forever.

As he went deeper and faster, he knew that the moment between them would end soon.

With the last final thrusts, the two shouted each other's names as they both came together. Afterwards, Shadow pulled his dripping wet cock out of his lover and laid his head on her chest with them both panting heavily. They both sent warm smiles to each other while they held each other's hands. Their eyes widened when they heard a sudden small knock at the bedroom door.

"Mom? Did dad beat you at Twister again?"

**A/N:**

**Espio: So...Spike told me you beat Rouge at Twister again...**

**Shadow: Oh shut up! What else can we tell a six year old?**

**Espio: Apparently you guys play without the game mat!**

**Shadow: Espio!**

**Spike: Who's that man in the uniform?**

**Vector: Fakir...**

**Fakir: As I thought...your so called family is full of freaks...**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**ACQUAINTANCE WITH THE THREAT**

The next day, everyone was at the Chaotix in the main lobby trying to take Fakir and the GUN military off of their mind and continue their detective work.

Vector was confronting Ker and Midnight as he enlightened them on the shocking situation.

Judging by the looks on Ker and Midnight's face, they disapproved of the order Fakir had made as well.

Shadow had his back against the wall with a mug of coffee in his hand as he watched as everyone socialized. His eyes shifted from Rouge talking to Spike. He formed a small smile at the sight. He then looked down at the coffee that was in the mug he was holding. 'If we continue on with our detective work, then doesn't that make us more inferior than we are? We…can't help anyone who's really in need? I…I feel so…useless…" He was then suddenly slapped in the back by a purple chameleon. The impact was so sudden, he almost lost grip and dropped the coffee to the floor.

"Well, you look like you're in a good mood today, Shad man!" The chameleon spoke with a smirk.

The hedgehog arched an eyebrow towards him. "I…do?"

"Heh, not really. You always look all depressed and emo."

"Oh? So you're acting like a smartass?"

The chameleon turned to him and formed a cheerful look. "Maybe."

He sighed heavily and took a sip of the coffee.

"Oh yeah. Spike told me you beat Rouge at Twister again last night."

As Shadow was reminded about what had went on last night between him and Rouge, he uncontrollably spit out his coffee.

Espio couldn't help but to laugh at the embarrassed Shadow. "Heh, Twister? The version you guys play is apparently without the game mat!"

He blushed deeply from Espio's comments. "Christ, Espio! Would you shut it up! Damn! You act like you've never gotten laid before!"

"Heh but I haven't. I'm pure!" He spoke in a joking tone.

"Oh bull! The hell you are, pervert!"

"So?"

"So? You've done it before!"

"Hookers don't count though…"

"Oh God! You're disgusting!"

Suddenly everyone had stopped what they were doing when they saw the door being flung open. They turned and saw a red wolf man with spiky blond hair wearing a GUN uniform walk into the lobby with two other GUN soldiers by his side.

Shadow gritted his teeth at the sight of the wolf. "Fakir", he murmured.

Vector's eyes were fixed upon the red wolf angrily. "Fakir!"

The wolf swayed his index finger in a side to side motion towards the crocodile. "Uh, that's Commander Fakir to you, Detective Crocodile."

Ker's body trembled a bit from the sound of Fakir's voice. He turned to the black and red wolf who was standing beside him. "I'm guessing that's the new commander of GUN, Midnight."

Midnight crossed his arms as he glared at the red wolf. "What a stuck up bastard."

"Smart bastard", Vector had growled. "Get out of my detective agency! You're not welcome here!"

"Oh yes I am", he spoke as he began to walk around in the lobby. "What are you going to do? Throw me out?" He began to laugh evilly, "I'd love to see that."

Vector clenched his fists as he knew he couldn't lay even a finger on Fakir. He knew he was the superior leader of GUN and with any threat intended towards him, he would call his soldiers to arrest or possibly kill them. 'Damn it!'

Espio gave the wolf a disgusted look as he saw him studying the entire Chaotix team. "I can't believe it", Espio murmured. "Commander Fakir…this is him? This is the asshole in the flesh?" He then thought about he said about joining GUN. 'No wonder Vector doesn't want us to work with him. He's a complete asshole.'

Fakir scanned everyone's glaring looks towards him and formed an evil smile. "My Vector, what a family you have. A family full of freaks."

Vector felt he couldn't hold in his anger much longer and was pressured to hit him for his comment. "You son of a bitch!" He was then held back by Tonya who was trying to calm him down.

Tonya struggled to hold him back. "Vector, please calm down!"

The wolf's evil smile never left his face as his eyes were fixed on a white bat woman and a young black hedgehog who was giving him glaring looks. He had figured that the bat was Shadow's wife and the young black hedgehog was his son. "So…" he spoke. "…This is Shadow's loving family."

Shadow's eyes widened as Fakir began to walk towards the two. "Back off, Fakir!"

The wolf confronted the white bat woman and smirked towards her. "Now how the hell could Shadow possibly get a nice looking woman like you for a wife? He's so fucking pathetic. A woman such as you deserve someone worthy such as me…"

Rouge's eyes widened from his words and without hesitation slapped the wolf hard in the face. "How dare you!"

Charmy's eyes widened at the sight and couldn't believe what Rouge had did. "Holy crap! She smacked the shit out of him!"

He held his throbbing cheek and laughed in amusement as he looked back at her. "Feisty and sexy. I like that…" He began to reach out to her until he was suddenly kicked in the leg by the young hedgehog.

"Stay away from my mom!" Spike shouted with tears in his eyes.

The wolf looked down at the young hedgehog in annoyance. "Annoying brat! I'll…"

When Shadow saw Fakir beginning to reach out to Spike, he quickly clenched his fist, ran over to him, and punched him in his face knocking him away from Rouge and Spike. He stood in front of Rouge and Spike to protect them from Fakir. "You can interrogate me all you like but fucking around with my family? I don't give a fuck if you're king of Mobius! I'll still kick your fucking ass!"

The two GUN soldiers saw the blood coming from Fakir's mouth and began to attack Shadow until Fakir stopped them.

"No", the wolf spoke as he wiped some of the blood away from his mouth. "I got this…" He confronted the hedgehog with his demented smile still on his face. "Heh, do you hate me, Shadow? Do you really want to hit me again? Make me bleed to protect your beloved family?"

Shadow was so angry, he couldn't speak. His fists remained clenched and he breathed heavily.

"I love how angry you are right now. It makes me feel pretty damn good inside to see you so enraged."

"…Don't fuck with me!"

"Heh, I just can't help but to, Detective Hedgehog." He raised his hand and watched one of the GUN soldiers take the handle of their handgun and hit it in the back of Shadow's head.

Rouge gasped in horror as she saw Shadow's body fall unconsciously to the floor. "Oh God, Shadow!" She shouted in a worried tone as she kneeled down next to him.

Tears ran down Spike's face as he stared at his father who was knocked out cold on the floor. "Dad!"

"You fucking bitch!" Vector shouted as he saw Fakir turn around and began to walk out of the Chaotix.

"In all fairness, he struck me first." He stopped at the doorway as he heard Rouge yelling at him.

"Fucking asshole! I hope you burn in Hell!"

He replied as he didn't face her and continued to walk out of the building. "If that's the case, your husband will be joining me."

**A/N:**

**Rouge: I don't think we can do a thing about him...**

**Spike: I don't want to see you get hurt again, dad...**

**Sarah: I apologize for this...**

**Vector: Why? Why a scumbag like him?**

**Shadow: So what do we do now?**

**Vector:...What detectives should do...**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**SHAKEN**

Later at the Chaotix, Shadow had woken up in a small white room with him laying in a small bed with white bed sheets. The first thing he saw was Rouge and Spike sitting next to him with worried looks on their faces.

Spike had smiled in relief as he saw Shadow scanning the room. "Mom, dad's waking up!"

"Thank God", she held Shadow's hand as she saw him slowly take his head away from the white pillow he was laying on. "Shadow, are you all right?"

He rubbed the side of his head gently as he felt the back of it still throbbing. "Yeah, I think so…" His eyes then widened as he couldn't remember anything else before he was knocked out. "Where's Fakir? Did he hurt you? If he did I swear…"

"Calm down, Shad", Rouge spoke. "Fakir left right after he knocked you out cold. We're all okay."

Shadow paused for a moment and rubbed his eyes in frustration from what had happened earlier. "God…", he murmured. "That son of a bitch made me so angry…"

Rouge began to rub his back gently to calm him down. "We all felt that way, Shad. I just don't think we can do a thing about him."

Spike gave his father a worried look. "Dad, I don't want to see you get hurt again…"

Shadow saw tears swelling in his son's eyes so he picked his body up and set him on his lap. He embraced the young hedgehog in his arms as he tried to comfort him.

Meanwhile, Vector was in his office talking to a small monitor that was setting on his desk. The monitor was showing a yellow female fox who was speaking to him. Vector continued to talk into the monitor. "You know what, Sarah? I don't care if Fakir is the new commander of GUN! Just keep his self centered ass away from my detective agency and my employees!"

"Once again Vector, my apologies", the fox had spoken. "I wasn't aware of his unexpected visit and what he's done towards you and your team was unacceptable."

"Your damn right it wasn't!"

"I'll be sure to tell him to keep away from you and your team from now on."

"What you need to do is get your brain examined and hire a new commander! You know what a stuck up fucker he is! You don't need an asshole like him controlling GUN! Why keep him?"

"Because Vector, he has the mind suitable for his rank. Yes I know he's a tad…enthusiastic about himself but once he's on the battlefield, he thinks and reacts as a military commander should."

"News flash, Sarah! He's a crazy motherfucker! Of course he's smart but also insane!"

The fox sighed, "Trust me Vector, once he fucks up with something you'll be the first to know."

"Hello! He knocked out my second in command! He should've been punished for that!"

"Look, from what you told me, Shadow had indeed struck him first. He had every right to use force back. It's in the GUN handbook."

Vector slammed his fist down onto his desk, "What!"

"Vector, listen to me. You should be lucky. That blow Shadow made on Commander Fakir was enough for him to be stripped of his job and possibly thrown in jail."

The crocodile made a long pause and sighed heavily. "Just keep that bastard away from my family…"

"…Understood."

He then shut off the monitor and slumped down in his desk chair afterwards. He suddenly heard someone come through his office door. He looked up and saw Shadow coming in while shutting the door slowly behind him. "Shadow, you should be resting", he murmured.

The black and red hedgehog sat down in the chair in front of him. "I'm fine…"

Vector saw him take out a pack of cigarettes and saw him facing him. He sighed as he disapproved of Shadow smoking inside of the Chaotix, but at that moment he didn't really care. He knew he needed to. "Go ahead."

"Thanks, Vec." He took one out of the pack, placed it in his mouth, and lit the end of it.

He saw him blow out some smoke from his mouth. "I talked to Mayor Wish about what happened…"

"…What did she say?"

He shook his head slowly, "Nothing important. I told her to keep that psychopath away from here. I just hope he listens to her…"

"I doubt it", he spoke as he took another puff of the cigarette. "The bastard thinks he can run around acting like a fucking king just because he's controlling the military. His fucking ego won't stop growing."

"We have no choice. We'll have to continue doing what we do best."

He made a small nod, "Yeah."

At the end of the day, nightfall had fell on the city and at Shadow's house in his bedroom Shadow was watching Rouge read a book to Spike on the bed. He sat down next to them and continued to watch her read to him with a warm smile on his face.

When she was done reading to him, she placed the book to the side, and hugged her son. "Did you enjoy the story, sweetheart?"

"Yeah I sure did!" He spoke in a cheerful tone.

She giggled softly, "Good you should sleep well tonight then." She turned away from the young hedgehog and turned to Shadow. "You want to tuck him in tonight, Shad?"

"Sure." He looked down at the black hedgehog and smiled. "Come on. Let's get you to bed."

"Okay, dad." He got off the bed and headed towards his room.

Before Shadow could follow him, Rouge had placed her hand around his wrist. He turned to her in confusion.

"Shadow, are you all right?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Well, besides the back of my head feeling like crap, I feel okay I suppose. What about you? You seem a little down."

She paused before replying to him. "…I don't know. Ever since Fakir basically took control of our actions, I feel a little useless."

"I felt the same way, but we can't do a thing about it so I guess we'd better make the best of it."

She made a small nod, "Yeah I guess…" She then felt Shadow's hand caress her cheek softly. Her eyes were locked onto his and watched him slowly lean towards her to kiss her gently on her forehead.

"Fakir won't get the best of us. We'll think of something, sweetheart. I swear it."

She placed her hand on his that was against her cheek and kissed it. "I know it, Shad." She pulled his body closer to hers until her lips met his and they were locked in a passionate kiss. She took her lips from his and placed her forehead on his. "I don't want to see Fakir treat you like that ever again", she whispered in a soft voice.

"Don't worry", he whispered back as he held her hand in his. "He won't."

She placed her head on his chest as she was pulled into his embrace. "I love you, Shad."

"I love you too, Rouge", he spoke as he rubbed her back gently.

"Dad!" A voice shouted from the room next door. "Are you and mom playing Twister again?"

Shadow sighed and decided to reply back to him. "No we're not playing Twister!"

"…Wrestling?"

"I'm coming, Spike!" He got off of the bed and began to walk towards Spike's room.

Rouge formed a warm smile until she heard something scratching against the window. She walked towards the window slowly and began to look out of it to see what was making the noise.

Meanwhile in Spike's room, Spike was laying in bed with Shadow sitting next to him stroking his fingers through the quills on his head. "You comfortable, Spike?"

The young hedgehog nodded, "Yeah. Oh! Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"When I see Fakir hurting you and mom again, I'll kick him twice as hard!"

Shadow couldn't help but to escape a chuckle. "Heh, you will?"

"Yeah! Then he'll think twice before he does that again."

"Heh, yeah I know he will."

He smiled as he laid his head down on his pillow and pulled the blanket up to him. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too, Spike."

They were both suddenly startled when they heard glass shattering and Rouge screaming from the bedroom next to them.

Spike sat up from his bed in panic as he heard his mother scream, "Dad!"

Shadow placed his hand on his shoulders to try to calm him down. "Stay here and don't move."

Before he could say anything else, he saw his father race out of the room.

When Shadow flung the door open to the bedroom, he stood there at the doorway with his eyes fixed upon his lover who was laying on the floor with blood spilling out of her chest. "Oh God! Rouge!" He suddenly heard laughing from a black male hedgehog who was standing behind her lifeless body wearing a red trench coat and holding a bloody heart in his hand.

"We meet again, Shadow the Hedgehog."

**A/N:**

**Shadow:...**

**Spike: Dad, who is that man?**

**Shadow:...**

**Darkness: Long time no see my counterpart...**

**Shadow:...**

**Darkness: Now for the brat!**

**Shadow:...This is...all my fault...**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**DEVASTATION**

Shadow couldn't take his eyes off of the hedgehog who held his lover's heart in the palm of his hand. "Who the fuck are you? What have you done to Rouge?"

"You know me, Shadow", he spoke with an evil smile. "I'm your lost counterpart."

He paused as he tried to figure out what he meant. He stared into his glowing piercing red eyes deeply. His eyes widened in horror as realized who he was. "Darkness…"

He made a nod, "Correct…" He held the bloody heart up towards the traumatized Shadow. "Now can you guess what this is?"

Shadow just stared at it with a horrifying expression.

He once again nodded. "That's right. This is your beloved wife's heart. Look at her, Shadow", he spoke as he pointed at the bat's lifeless body laying on the floor next to the broken glass from the window. "This wouldn't have happened if you were there to protect her. This is your fault."

"…Rouge", he murmured as he stared at her painful expression. "I…failed you." His eyes widened as he saw the demonic hedgehog beginning to lick some of the blood away from the heart. He fell to his knees in agony from the sight, "God! Just stop!"

He laughed evilly as he dropped the heart onto the floor. "Heh, watching you suffer is pretty entertaining."

He dug his fingertips into the floor as he clenched his teeth in anger. "Is this what this was about? You…you wanted to see me…suffer?"

"It's the only way, Shadow. I can't kill you now can I?"

He growled, "You bastard…" He was suddenly startled when he heard Spike's voice near the doorway of the room.

"Dad", the young hedgehog called in a worried voice. "Is everything okay?"

In horror, Shadow saw Darkness' eyes shift over to his son menacingly. Judging by Darkness' expression, he knew he was going to attempt to kill Spike next. He quickly turned to the confused young hedgehog in panic. "Spike, get away!"

Suddenly purple lightning had formed around Darkness' hand and began to pursue towards Spike.

When Spike had realized the danger he was in, he was too frightened to move. He watched in surprise as he saw Shadow jump in front of him to let the attack hit him instead. He heard his father cry out in pain and fall to the floor while holding his sides. "Dad!"

Darkness had suddenly felt an intense and painful shock within his body. He winced and held his sides. "Damn you!" He looked back at the young hedgehog who kneeled beside his injured father in tears. 'Damn it! I can't kill the boy. Shadow will just continue to throw himself in the way to protect him from my attacks and that'll do me no good if he dies from it!'

Tears streamed down Spike's face as he saw some blood flow from the wounds on his sides. "Dad, are you okay?"

The black and red hedgehog had winced slightly from the searing pain and tried to turn to his worried son. "I'm fine", he spoke in a weak voice. "Are you all right?"

With tears dripping from his face, he made a slow nod towards him.

The demonic hedgehog formed an evil smile. "Well, one out of three isn't bad. What's done is done."

Shadow and Spike watched him spread out his huge wings and fly through the broken window.

"Dad, he's getting away!"

Shadow slowly forced his body from the floor while still feeling some aches. "Leave it be. There's nothing I can do to stop him."

Spike was stunned at how Shadow refused to stop him, but he soon realized that he was right. They couldn't do a thing to stop the evil hedgehog. His eyes then shifted from his father to his mother's dead body that was lying on the floor near the broken window. As he stared at her bloody body, he couldn't hold his tears back from the gruesome sight. "That…that man…killed mom." He placed his hands over his eyes and sobbed for a moment. He tried to get a hold of himself and be strong but as his eyes turned to Shadow, he saw him caressing Rouge's head in his lap.

Shadow held her in his embrace lovingly with tears dripping from his face. "Oh God…", he murmured. "Rouge…you…you can't die. You…can't die!"

"Dad…" He stared at how devastated Shadow was and knew this would change him for the worst.

**A/N:**

**Espio: I'm...so sorry this happened man.**

**Shadow: I was...weak...**

**Tonya: I can't believe I lost my best friend...**

**Fakir: Oh Miss Wish, dreadful news from the Chaotix team...**

**Sarah: ...What?**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**THE MOURNFUL NEWS**

_Everything was black. "Shadow!" A woman's voice had called in a calm voice. "Oh, Shadow! Wake up, Shadow!" He moaned tiredly and opened his eyes slowly to find a beautiful white bat woman looking down at him with a warm smile. The black and red hedgehog was startled and quickly sat up from the green grass he was laying on. "Rouge!" _

_The bat giggled as she stood in front of him and placed her finger on his nose. "Shadow, you lazy bum. You really need to stop oversleeping, mister. If you keep this up, I'll have to be your alarm clock."_

_He looked around them and saw the clear blue sky above them and a beach in front of them with crystal clear water looking calm and peaceful. He noticed one else in the large grassy field except the both of them. His eyes traveled back to the beautiful woman in front of him and couldn't help but to smile from the sight of her. "Rouge…" He then saw the bat take his hand and pull his body from the ground. "Come on!"_

_He just stared at her blankly as he had no idea what she was talking about. He then felt her tug him by his hand with her running through the grassy field they were standing in. As he ran with her, he couldn't help but to enjoy her cheerful laughing._

Suddenly a white flash of light had turned into blue and red police sirens and Shadow found himself standing in the front of his house in the rain in the middle of the night. He brought himself back to reality as he heard the cries of Tonya who was with the rest of the Chaotix team who was also mourning. He saw Spike being comforted by a saddened Vector. His eyes slowly drifted to a stretcher that had a black body bag on it. It was being pushed from the inside of the house and towards an ambulance. He stared until a hand was slowly placed on his shoulder. He turned to a purple chameleon who gave him a sympathetic look.

"Hey, Shad", he spoke in a melancholy voice. "I'm so sorry this happened, man…"

He took his eyes away from him as he couldn't bring himself to look at his sad expression. It had just depressed him even more.

He realized how silent Shadow was being and had worried for him, but he knew he couldn't help it. Everyone was sad and he knew Shadow was suffering the most. "Look Shad, this wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could do…" He then saw the hedgehog slowly shake his head.

"There was something I could do but because of my stupidity…Rouge is gone. This just proves I'm a failure after all…"

"Shadow, don't…" He then saw Shadow remove his hand away from his shoulder. He sadly watched as Shadow sat down on one of the steps and look down to ground while rain poured from the dark sky.

The next morning at the Chaotix was a dark and gloomy one as everyone sat around in the main lobby and continued to mourn over Rouge's death.

Charmy sighed sadly as he sat on Tonya's desk. "Captain Shadow isn't here today…"

Vector was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed while he looked down to the floor. "Of course he isn't, Charms. The guy just lost his wife. You know he isn't feeling well."

Tonya was sitting in the desk chair while she had her head down on her desk. "I…can't believe I lost my best friend…" She spoke in a low tone.

Midnight placed his hand on his forehead in stress at the situation. "Rouge was always such a strong woman…I can't believe Darkness got her like that."

Ker turned to the wolf slowly, "The entire thing was unexpected. She wasn't prepared for that sudden attack…"

As everyone talked about Rouge's death, Espio was sitting in a chair in a far off corner of the room away from the group. He had his head tilted down to the floor in sadness and kept thinking and worrying about Shadow. He knew Shadow was just sitting at home doing nothing but mourning over Rouge. He just couldn't stay there. He wanted to see if he was okay. He took his eyes away from the floor and turned to Vector. "I'm going to check on Shadow to make sure he's all right."

The crocodile paused for a moment and decided if he should let him go see Shadow. He knew he and Shadow were close friends and knew everything about him. Besides, he knew Shadow needed someone to talk to after his loss from last night. He made a small nod to the chameleon and watched him stand from the chair and slowly walk out of the Chaotix.

Meanwhile, Fakir had flung through the doors of Sarah's office as he came in in a hurry. "Miss Wish", he called as he walked over to the huge desk she was sitting at. "I just received dreadful news from the Chaotix team."

The yellow fox twitched her ears at the name and looked up at the red wolf in curiosity. "What news?"

"Well…", he began. "…It appears that one of their employees died last night."

Her eyes widened in shock from his words. "What? Who?"

"Detective Hedgehog's wife. Rouge The Bat. She's dead."

She stood from her chair in disbelief. "What?"

As he explained he tried to contain himself from smiling. "From what I heard, Shadow's demon, Darkness had made an unexpected visit to their home last night and killed her. Ripped her heart right out of chest. A terrible death…"

She slowly sat back down in her chair and tried to take in what Fakir had just told her. "Is…is this all…true?"

He made a small nod, "Unfortunately, Miss Wish."

She remained silent and tilted her head down to her desk in shock. 'Darkness killed Rouge? I just know Shadow is falling to pieces…'

As Fakir stared at Sarah's shocked expression, he couldn't help but to form an evil smile. 'What a wonderful morning this turned out to be…'

**A/N:**

**Spike: I want her back...I want my mom back...**

**Espio: Spike...**

**Spike: I think dad is upset too...**

**Espio: Shadow, what are you doing?**

**Shadow: There's no reason anymore...**

**Espio: Shadow, please stop!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**DEALING WITH IT**

Later, Espio had arrived at Shadow's house and was sitting on the sofa with Spike in the living room. The room and the house itself was dark and silent. It was a depressing setting to be in. Espio held the young hedgehog close to him while he comforted him.

The hedgehog cuddled next to the chameleon as tears streamed down his face. "Espio, I…I want my mom. I want her back…"

The chameleon stroked his back and placed his chin on the top of his head. "I know", he spoke in a soft voice. "You miss her, Spike. We all do, but we have to face the fact that she's now in a better place. She's somewhere where she'll be happier."

No matter how much he tried to hold his tears back, more just came flowing down his cheeks. He hugged Espio tighter, "But…but she was happy with us", he wept. "Why…why did she have to go?"

Espio slowly took his body away from his and placed a finger under his chin so he could make him look at him. "Look, no one knows why she had to leave. It was just her time. Life's a mystery like that okay?"

He made a small nod. Even after listening to his words, Spike still felt depressed and wished that his mother would return and hold him in her arms again. He watched as Espio wiped away some of the tears away from his face.

"Now where's your father? I want to talk to him too."

The young black hedgehog shrugged, "He's in his room. I haven't seen him all day. I tried to talk to him earlier, but we only talked once and that was through the door. I asked if he was okay and he told me to leave him alone for awhile. Espio, I think dad's upset too."

Espio sighed heavily and knew that Shadow was under deep depression. He knew he really needed someone to talk to. He turned to Spike and made a small nod, "We all are, Spike." He reached out to the young hedgehog and stroked his hands through the quills on his head gently. "It's not an easy situation to deal with. Now why don't you lie down on the sofa for awhile and get some rest okay?"

He made a nod in agreement as he was tired from the excitement that had went on last night. "Okay."

When Espio stood from the sofa, he saw Spike curl up on the sofa and in no time he shut his eyes and peacefully went to sleep. Afterwards, Espio decided to walk upstairs and head towards Shadow's bedroom. When he got to the door, he listened to see if he could hear anything inside, but he never heard a sound. He began to get worried again and knocked softly on the door. "Shad? Shadow, it's me Espio. Can I come in?" He waited a moment and still didn't hear a response.

He placed his hand on the doorknob and opened the door slowly. He peeked his head in the room and saw Shadow with his back turned to him sitting on the bed while looking out at the gray sky through the window. He stepped inside of the room and closed the door behind him softly. "Shadow?" He called as he walked over to the bed and sat beside him. He noticed that Shadow still wasn't facing him nor was he talking to him. He looked down at the white bed sheets in sadness as he couldn't stand to see Shadow so depressed. "Shadow, I know what you're going through must be tough but you have to smile at least for a second and think about something good…" His eyes then widened as he saw Shadow set down a small bloody pocket knife beside him. "Shadow, what the?"

"You shouldn't have come…"

Espio watched as Shadow slowly turned to face him. Once he saw him turn to him, he looked down and saw bloody cuts all over his wrists. He gasped at the sight and looked in Shadow's eyes in horror. "Shadow, you're cutting? Again? I thought you stopped doing that!"

"What reason do I have?" He asked in a quiet voice. "The love of my life is gone. I now can only waste my life away…"

Espio gritted his teeth in frustration as he couldn't believe what Shadow was saying.

"I failed to protect Rouge. I deserve to be punished and feel the same pain she's felt…"

Espio's heart raced as he saw Shadow pick the bloody knife from the bed and positioned the blade near his bloody wrist. He shut his eyes tightly and suddenly slapped Shadow hard in the face making him drop the knife to the floor.

Shadow sat there and held his burning red cheek as he stared at the angered chameleon. "…What was that for?" His arms was then grabbed tightly as he was forced to look at the chameleon's angered expression.

"No! I won't stand here and let you hurt yourself again! Shadow, you're my best friend and I won't lose you because of your stupidity!"

His ruby red eyes looked down to the bed as he was held by Espio. "I…should die."

"Damn it! Don't say that! Shadow…" Tears began to swell in his eyes, "…Look at me!"

He slowly took his eyes away from the bed and looked back at him.

"I care about you! Not as just a friend but as a brother!" He fought hard to keep his tears back but they began to stream from his cheeks anyway. "Look, just because Rouge is dead, it doesn't mean it's the end of the world!"

He couldn't help but to let tears stream down his face as well, "But…but I miss her, Es…"

Espio's grip eased from his arms until he had let go and hugged him instead. "I know you do. I do too, Shad. We all miss her, but we can't bring her back. Everything happened for a reason. We have to accept that okay?"

The hedgehog said nothing as tears dripped from his face.

Espio slowly pulled away from Shadow and looked at the blood streaming from the cuts on his wrists. He faced the hedgehog and tried to form a small smile through his tears. "…I'll take care of your cut for you so it won't get infected."

When he saw Espio walk towards the bathroom, he gritted his teeth and clenched the bed sheets tightly as he couldn't get Rouge out of his mind. 'No…', he thought. '…I just can't go on without her by my side…'

A/N:

**Espio: He can't do this...**

**Spike: I...I have to be strong...**

**Vector: Let's do this...**

**Sarah: Do not direspect a fellow soldier who's been putting her life on the line everyday to save innocent lives!**

**Fakir: You bitch! Just you wait...**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**PREPARATION**

A few days had passed until it was the day of Rouge's funeral. Spike was in his room dressed in a black suit while he was staring at himself in the mirror. He clenched his fists as he thought about the day of officially saying goodbye to his mother. "Espio said I have to be strong for mom today…and I will." He suddenly heard the doorbell ring from downstairs. When he got to the door, he opened it and saw Espio step inside of the house with him also wearing a black suit. "Hi, Espio", he spoke as he shut the door behind him.

"Hey, Spike." The chameleon looked down at the young hedgehog and stroked through the quills on his head. "You look nice."

He couldn't help but to blush a bit from his comment, "Thanks."

"Where's your father?"

"He's upstairs getting ready. He should be down in a few minutes."

Shadow was wearing a black suit and was in his room standing in front of the window looking at the gray sky outside. His eyes were looking down at a pocket knife that was in his hand that had a bloodstained blade. As he played with the knife that was in his hand, he remained silent while he heard Espio's and Spike's voice from downstairs. He sighed and placed the knife in the inside of his black pants pocket. He looked up at the gray sky once again. "Rouge", he murmured. "I…I don't want to say goodbye. Not yet…"

Downstairs, Espio and Spike were sitting at the table in the kitchen still waiting for Shadow. Espio became worried again and was about to go up to his room to see if he was all right until he heard footsteps coming from downstairs. He soon saw a black and red hedgehog wearing a black suit come into the kitchen with a saddened expression on his face. He stood from the chair he was sitting in and hugged the hedgehog as he knew this would possibly be the hardest out of all the days since he's lost Rouge. He pulled away from him slowly and rubbed his back. "You ready, Shad?"

The hedgehog paused for a moment until he made a small nod.

Espio formed a small smile and began to walk out the door. "Okay let's go."

"Yeah let's go, dad." Spike gently took his father's hand and began to walk outside of the house with him.

Later, Vector, Charmy, Tonya, Midnight, and Ker were at the Chaotix getting ready for the funeral. They were all standing in the main lobby nervous and trying to pull themselves together for the sad event.

Tonya who was wearing a slender black dress turned to Vector who had his back facing the group. She saw him with his hands on his forehead while he looked down to the floor. She knew that he was taking it hard as well as everyone else. She placed her hand gently on his shoulder.

The crocodile felt her soft hand upon his shoulder and held her hands in a tender grasp. He slowly let go of her hands and faced the group of sad detectives. "…Let's go."

Meanwhile in Sarah's office, Sarah was sitting on her desk wearing a black dress that was above the knee with her legs crossed as she talked with Fakir who was standing next to her.

"So…", the wolf began. "…Are you ready for the big funeral today, Miss Wish?"

Sarah's eyes shifted from the floor she was looking down upon and looked up at the red wolf who was wearing a black suit. "Not really", she spoke in a low voice. "I have no idea how to face Shadow…"

The wolf's ears twitched from her comment, "What?"

Her head tilted down to the floor once again. "Shadow…he's done so much for me and this city. I really don't want to see how broken apart he is at his own wife's funeral."

The wolf formed an evil smirk and covered his real emotions with a fake friendly smile as he stood in front of her. "I assure you Miss Wish, Detective Hedgehog is just going through a phase. He'll build a bridge and get over it sooner or later…"

After hearing his comment, her eyes widened in rage as she stood from the desk she was sitting on and confronted the wolf in anger. "Listen Fakir, you're coming to this funeral to show remorse and respect for a fellow soldier who's put her life on the line for years to help innocent lives! I won't sit by and watch you mock her at her own funeral!"

He couldn't help but to form an evil smile as she was standing so close to him, he could feel her soft breasts against his chest. "My Miss Wish…"

A deep blush formed on her face as Fakir wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him.

"…You have such a nice body for a woman your age. When was the last time you had a boyfriend?"

"Commander Fakir!" She pushed her body from his and quickly stomped on his foot with her black high heeled shoes.

The wolf cried out in agony and held his throbbing foot in pain. "Fuck! That hurts!"

"You're damned right that hurt! How dare you change the subject on such a depressing matter! You will come to the funeral with respect for the Chaotix team, Shadow, and his son! Got it? No smart ass comments!"

He winced as he turned to the furious fox. 'God!' He thought, 'I would do anything to fuck and then kill this bitch!' He tried to form a friendly smile towards her. "Of course, Miss Wish. Anything you say." He then watched in annoyance as she stormed out of the office.

**A/N:**

**Fakir: What a wonderful day for a funeral...**

**Charmy: Oh no! Vector, Fakir is here with Mayor Wish!**

**Sky: Rouge, was my little sister...**

**Tonya: I can't believe she's gone...**

**Shadow: Rouge...she was...to me...**

**Espio: Oh God, Shadow...**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**THE FUNERAL**

Later, everyone was gathered in the back of a church outside sitting beside one another waiting for the funeral to begin. Everyone was there, the Chaotix team, the Silver Fangs team, Appex, Anita, and even Nails who distanced herself from everyone else by sitting on a branch in a huge tree.

While sitting beside Vector, Charmy noticed that Fakir was at the funeral as well along with Sarah by his side. He nervously turned to Vector as he knew he wouldn't like the idea of Fakir being near anyone in the team. "Boss", the kid bee whispered over to the crocodile. "Commander Fakir is here."

Vector's eyes widened at the name and he quickly turned to face a red male wolf who was standing beside a female yellow fox. His eyes lit up in anger just by the sight of him. 'So much for keeping him away from everyone, Sarah!'

Fakir was standing alongside Sarah in a far off distance from everyone else. The wolf yawned in boredom and looked down at the watch that was on his wrist. He turned to the yellow fox, "When will this funeral get started? I want to leave already."

The fox turned to him in a glare. "What have we discussed before we left?"

"Yes yes, Miss Wish. Show remorse blah blah blah. Respect blah blah blah. I know, I know. I just want to get up in that hedgehog's face tell him how sorry I am and continue on with my life."

She gritted her teeth in anger towards the wolf's foul attitude. She growled under her breath, "Fakir…"

Suddenly, everyone had gotten quiet as they all had their eyes on the black and red hedgehog who sadly walked down the aisle with Spike by his side.

Tonya watched as Espio sat beside her and had wondered if Shadow was all right. She placed her hand on his and stared into the chameleon's yellow eyes. "Is…is Shadow okay?" She asked in a whisper.

He slowly shook his head towards the worried cat. "I really don't know", he spoke in a low tone. "He barely said a thing all day. At this rate, I think Spike is doing a better job handling this than he is."

Tonya watched while Shadow and Spike were being comforted by everyone and noticed that Shadow didn't look any better from the night Rouge had died. "Shadow…" She murmured.

While everyone hugged and comforted Shadow, the hedgehog couldn't take his eyes off of the coffin that was setting front and center of everyone. As he studied the coffin, he noticed that it was open revealing his lover's cold and lifeless body. He stared at it mindlessly it seemed as Rouge's name kept filling his head.

When the funeral finally got started, the preacher who was standing in front of everyone began to preach about how much of a good person Rouge was. As he preached, Tonya couldn't stop sobbing. She was being held in the arms of Espio as he tried to comfort her. Rouge's cousin Sky who was the second in command of the Silver Fangs was sitting beside her as well and helped to comfort her by rubbing her back.

As Spike heard the cries around him, he couldn't help but to shed a few tears as well. He turned to his father who was sitting beside him and saw him with his hands on his forehead while he had his head tilted down to the ground. He cuddled closer to his father and began to quietly sob.

Later, everyone was taking turns saying what kind of person Rouge was and what she had done for them.

Sky was standing up at the podium trying to make his speech about his beloved cousin while trying to fight his tears. "Rouge was more than just a cousin to me. She was my sister. My…little sister. I've done so many terrible things in the past to upset her, but she…she still forgave me. That's how she was. Rouge will always and forever be a forgiving person. I…I'll miss you, sis…" He suddenly began to burst out in tears afterwards.

Tonya watched as his girlfriend, Jess a red fox with black wavy hair helped him sit back down and try to comfort him. She knew she was the next to go. She slowly turned to Espio and took his hand as she and him both stood from their chairs and began to walk up to the podium together. Once she stood at the podium, she saw everyone's eyes fall upon her. She sniffed and fought hard to hold her tears back as she found it hard to speak. She then felt Espio hold her hand. She turned to him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

He began to whisper softly to her, "You don't have to do this if…"

"No", she replied in a low tone. "I want to…" She turned to the group once again and began to say her speech. "Rouge…was my…best friend. Ever since the day I met her, I knew it was no mistake. We had a few obstacles with each other at first, but as we began to know and understand each other, it was an instant connection. She kind of helped me find my inner self. Before I met her, I was a shy person who held all of my problems inside. But…she really helped me to open up and it changed me for the better. I just wish…she was still here…with…me!" Tears suddenly uncontrollably streamed down her cheeks as she began to sob loudly.

Shadow finally took his head away from the ground and watched as Espio led Tonya back to her seat.

Spike looked up at his father with a couple of raindrops hitting his head. His eyes widened when he saw Shadow finally looking down at him. He felt his hand stroking through the quills on his head and afterwards watched him make his way towards the podium.

When Shadow was standing up at the podium, it just seemed like he was mindlessly staring back at everyone who had their eyes laid upon him.

Anita bit her lip as she noticed Shadow's behavior. 'Oh Shadow, I know how hard this is for you', she thought. 'Don't do this if you can't…'

It took a moment or so until Shadow had finally began to speak. "Rouge was…she was…to me…"

Espio saw how Shadow was reacting and just knew he didn't have the strength to say his speech. 'There's no way he can do this…' Before he could go and take him away from the podium, he heard him talk again.

"She meant everything to me. She was my partner, my soul mate, my…my lover…" Tears began to stream down his face as he continued. "I…just can't live without her. I…just can't!" He began to pound his fists into the podium, "I…I need her with me! She can't leave me! Not now! She can't!"

Everyone was looking back at each other and shaking their heads sadly over Shadow's stressful situation.

While it seemed that Sarah couldn't take her eyes off of Shadow's breakdown, Fakir stood beside her trying to contain his laughter.

**A/N: **

**Shadow: Rouge, I miss you so much...**

**Espio: Shadow...**

**Fakir: You're all so pathetic!**

**Nails: Sister...**

**Sarah: You're strong, Shadow. I know you can get through this...**

**Shadow: I can't do this...**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**SAYING GOODBYE**

Rouge's sister Nails, was sitting on a branch in a tree while she watched everyone who was attending the funeral beginning to walk up to view Rouge's body before they had begun burying her. She looked back on all the times her and Rouge always fought one another. Whether it was over Shadow or it was simple detective work.

"_Sister!" A young girl voice had shouted playfully._

_A young black bat girl's ears twitched from the girl's voice. She spun around and turned to her younger sister. Her sister was a white young bat girl looking back at her with a cheerful smile._

_They looked around them and found themselves standing in a field full of white flowers on a clear blue sunny day._

_The black bat watched as her sister approached her and gently took her by her hand._

"_Come on, Nails! We have to pick a lot of flowers so we can surprise mom for her birthday!"_

_A warm smile had formed on the black bat's face. "Heh try to simmer down a bit, Rouge. The sun is still setting high so we have plenty of time." She kneeled down to the flowers that were on the ground and watched her sister do the same._

"_I know I'm just so excited", she spoke as she began to pick some of the white flowers from the ground. She paused and then turned to her, "Aren't you, sister?"_

_She made a small nod and patted her younger sister's head._

_She quickly took her sister's hand away from her head. "Ack! Nails, you're messing up my hair!"_

_She paused and blinked blankly until she saw her suddenly laugh. The smile on her face grew as she heard Rouge's cheerful laughter. "Yeah you're my sister all right."_

_Afterwards they both laughed with one another._

A tear fell from Nails' cheek as she remembered the wonderful times they used to have when they were younger. "Rouge…" She murmured.

Sarah and Fakir had walked up to Rouge's coffin to view her body. They both couldn't take her eyes off of her beauty.

She was wearing a beautiful long white dress with her hands over her chest. She didn't look dead at all. She looked as though she was sleeping.

"She's so beautiful. It looks like she's sleeping…", Sarah had murmured under her breath.

With his hands in his pants pockets, Fakir just shrugged as he stared at her. "Miss Wish, she's dead. Nothing but a lifeless corpse.", he spoke with a small smirk. His smirk faded as he was elbowed in the stomach lightly by Sarah.

"Just shut up, look sad, and walk on", she growled.

He couldn't help but to give her an annoyed glare for a few seconds before she and him moved along.

Espio and Tonya had walked up to the coffin next to view Rouge's body.

While Tonya was staring at Rouge's body, Espio couldn't help but to have his mind on Fakir who had overheard him. He turned to the cat who had tears streaming down her cheeks. "I just know Fakir is speaking ill of Rouge and I don't like it. I'm gonna kick that fucker's ass."

Tonya quickly grabbed Espio's wrist before he began to walk over to Fakir. She pulled his body to her as she continued to sob. "Please, Espio", she sniffed. "Not here…"

The chameleon clenched his fists in frustration as he wanted to hit Fakir for badmouthing Rouge, but he had to agree that today was not the day to pick a fight with anyone.

When Tonya and Espio moved along, Shadow and Spike walked up to the coffin and stared at the body in sadness.

Shadow looked over to Spike who slowly placed a beautiful white rose inside of the coffin that was next to his mother's body.

"Goodbye. I'm going to miss you, mommy. I…I love you…" Spike then placed his hands over his face and began to sob. The young hedgehog took his hands away from his wet face when he felt his father's hand stroking through the quills on his head. He realized his father was trying to comfort him and embraced him while even more tears streamed from his cheeks.

Shadow looked down at his son sadly. "Stand next to Espio and Tonya for me okay?"

He paused and then made a small nod. He pulled away from his father and began to walk over to Espio and Tonya.

Afterwards, Shadow examined Rouge's peaceful expression and just couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. He took his hand and slowly stroked her cheek with it. "Oh Rouge", he whispered as tears dripped from his face. "You will always and forever be my partner…my lover…my wife…" He inched towards her cold lips closer and closer until a hand was placed on his shoulder. Startled, he spun around to find Vector who gave him a sympathetic look.

"It's time to bury her…"

The black and red hedgehog turned to her again and then looked back at the green crocodile. He looked down at the ground and made a small nod, "Yes…"

**A/N:**

**Shadow: I need to be alone now...**

**Espio: Shadow, wait!**

**Shadow: I...I don't know how to deal with it!**

**Espio: Shadow, you have to stop this!**

**Fakir: Heh, look at this crazy bastard! He's cutting! He's gone insane!**

**Shadow:...I'll break you in half!**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**RIPPED APART**

Rain began to trickle from the gray sky as everyone at the funeral watched as the coffin was placed into the grave.

Tears ran down Shadow's face as he couldn't bear to look at the coffin that carried his lover's body.

Espio was standing beside him and saw how he was reacting and began to reach out to him. "Shadow…"

The hedgehog backed away from him and placed his hand on his forehead. "I…I need to be alone right now…"

His eyes widened as he saw Shadow suddenly run off inside of the church. "Shadow, wait!" Before he could chase after him, his wrist was grabbed by a worried purple cat girl.

"What's wrong?"

The chameleon shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know but I'm going to check if Shadow is all right."

"Okay." She made a small nod and watched as he began to chase after Shadow.

Fakir watched as Espio ran inside of the church and formed an evil smirk.

When Espio made it inside of the church, he ran into the men's bathroom and flung the door open. Once he stepped inside, he found the hedgehog standing near the sink with a bloody pocket knife in his hand. His eyes widened in horror as he saw blood seeping from his cut wrist and drip into the white sink. "Sha-Shadow!" He quickly ran over to him and tried to take knife away from his hands. "Stop!"

The hedgehog gritted his teeth as he saw the chameleon trying to take the knife away from him. "Let go!" He jerked the knife out of his hand and pushed the chameleon against the wall.

Espio's back met the wall with force as he was pushed by Shadow. He looked back at Shadow slowly as he tried to take his body away from the wall. "Shadow…"

He held the knife in his grip tightly with tears dripping from his face. "Why won't you leave me alone!"

The chameleon gasped in disbelief as he heard Shadow yell at him.

"I've lost my wife damn it! You don't know how I'm feeling about this!"

"Shadow…" he murmured softly.

"Everyone is basically telling me to deal with it but…but the truth is I can't…I can't deal with it because I don't know how to fucking deal with it!" He placed his hand on his bloody wrist and squeezed it tightly. He winced in pain while tears fell from his face.

"Shadow, please stop", he spoke in a soft and low voice. "You…you're scaring me…"

"Apparently I scare every fucking body! I'm scared myself! I'm scared from the fact that my wife is now buried eight feet down into the ground! It's not fair, Espio! It's not fucking fair!" He dropped the knife to the floor and began to pound his fists into the brick walls of the bathroom.

Espio watched in horror as blood ran down his hands from him punching the walls. "Stop it, Shadow!" He ran over to him, grabbed his wrists, and made him face him. "Look what you're doing to yourself! If you keep this up, you'll end up killing yourself!"

"I don't see a problem with that…" A sly voice had spoken.

Startled they both turned only to find the red wolf, Fakir leaning his back against the wall near the entrance of the bathroom.

Espio gritted his teeth in anger from the sight of him. "Get lost, Fakir!"

He crossed his arms as he had his eyes fixed on him. "What? I just saw how Shadow was behaving and wanted to comfort him."

"You don't deserve to be around anyone especially Shadow." The chameleon growled. "I heard you speaking ill of Rouge during the funeral and I should kick your ass for it!"

"Because I didn't think she was that great of a so called warrior." He laughed evilly as he took his back against the wall and walked over to Shadow. "She was just another stupid bitch who thought she was hot shit because she can kill a couple of weak ass demons. Big fucking deal."

As Shadow listened to his insults towards Rouge, his eyes began to light up in rage.

"Maybe her death was a blessing so you wouldn't have to put up with her weak attempt to make herself look like an actual soldier."

Espio's fists shook in anger as he continued to insult Rouge. "Fakir, shut up!"

The wolf turned to the angered chameleon with an evil smirk on his face. "Why should I?"

"Because…" Shadow had growled.

When Fakir turned to Shadow, he was suddenly punched hard in the face. The punch was so strong, he was knocked back onto the floor.

"…I'll fucking break you in half!" Shadow growled as his clenched fists shook in rage.

As Fakir sat there on the floor, he held his throbbing cheek and noticed blood seeping from Shadow's wrists and hands. His eyes focused on a pocket knife with a bloody blade laying on the floor. He laughed a bit as he watched Shadow's blood drip onto the white floor. "Heh look at yourself! You're cutting! Heh, you're a suicidal maniac and you're calling me insane! Ha! What a joke you are, Detective Hedgehog!" He was suddenly struck again but this time by Espio.

"I said shut the fuck up! Now get the fuck out of here before I end up in jail!"

He paused for a moment as he saw Espio no longer holding anything back on him and wasn't afraid of going to jail if he had killed him. He formed an evil smile while he held his burning red cheek and stood from the floor. "I guess that's enough playtime. For now…"

After when Fakir had left the bathroom, Shadow fell on his knees and tilted his head down onto the floor in sadness. "My heart…I can feel it being ripped apart…"

Espio saw Shadow falling to pieces and quickly kneeled down beside him and hugged him tightly. Tears streamed down his face as he held Shadow in his arms. "I know, Shadow. I know it hurts but please try to be strong at least for Spike's sake…"

In the situation he was in, he didn't think he could be. He knew at the moment that he could barely take care of himself. "…Espio?"

The chameleon sniffed as he softly sobbed, "Yes?"

"Can you…do me a favor?"

**A/N:**

**Spike: Dad, why are you making me do this?**

**Shadow: Spike, daddy isn't feeling very well...**

**Espio: Have you told him about your...little problem?**

**Shadow: I can't do it...I can't say goodbye to you! Not yet!**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

**PARTING**

The next day late in the evening, Espio was at his house sitting on the sofa in the living room watching TV trying to take his mind off from yesterday. He suddenly heard his doorbell ring and sighed heavily. "That must be Shadow", he said to himself. He got up from the sofa and answered the door. He then saw a black and red hedgehog with a young black hedgehog standing beside him with a blue backpack on his back. "Hey, Shad." He felt it awkward as he and Shadow haven't spoken a word to each other since after the funeral yesterday.

Shadow had felt the same way towards Espio. "Hey I came to drop Spike off."

The chameleon made a small nod towards him, "Yeah…"

Spike turned to his father with tears swelled in his emerald green eyes. "Dad, why are you doing this? Why are you making me stay with Espio?"

Shadow slowly kneeled down towards the saddened young hedgehog. "Because…", he spoke in a low voice. "…I'm not feeling well and I need some time to myself."

"…Not feeling well?"

He made a small nod, "…Yeah."

"No, dad. I…I want to stay with you to help you feel better."

Shadow slowly shook his head towards him, "I'll do fine once I get my thoughts straight."

Spike had tried so hard to keep his tears held back. "…How long will that take?"

His eyes looked towards the ground and then back at him again. "I…don't really know. Soon…I hope."

"Dad…" He spoke in a worried tone.

"Don't worry. Espio will take good care of you. I just know he will."

"Yeah but…" Tears then began to stream down his face as he hugged his father. "…I'll miss you dad."

When he felt Spike embrace him, he couldn't help but to let a few tears run down his face as well. He hugged him tightly, "I'll miss you too, Spike."

The young hedgehog soon began to sob softly. "I love you, daddy."

"I…I love you too, Spike." He didn't want to pull away from him but he knew if he didn't, he wouldn't have the strength to take care of him. He faced his son and gently wiped some of the tears away from his face.

As Espio saw Shadow expose his wrists, he began to worry if Shadow had told Spike why his wrists were bandaged up. If so, that would only make the parting of the two even harder.

Shadow stroked his fingers through the quills on Spike's head and whispered to him. "Be good for me okay?"

The young hedgehog made a small nod towards his father. "I will."

He formed a small smile towards his son, "Good."

Spike suddenly felt Espio place his hands on his shoulders. He looked up at the chameleon.

"Go ahead inside and get yourself settled. I'll be in there just a minute."

Spike nodded and began to walk inside of the house.

Once Spike was inside of the house, Espio shut the door behind them so only he and Shadow were left standing outside.

Shadow tried to wipe some of tears away from his face as he confronted Espio. "I really appreciate you doing this for me, Espio. There was no way I could take care of him in my condition…"

"Really it's no problem. I just hope he didn't find out about your little problem…"

Shadow looked down at his bandaged wrists and placed his hand over it. "No…he asked but I told him I burned myself by accident while I was cooking."

He sighed heavily and placed his hands in his pants pocket. "…Are you sure you don't want to talk more about this? I think it will really do you some good."

He slowly looked back up at him and shook his head. "No I…I think what happened yesterday kind of opened my eyes a bit. I'll try my hardest to stop doing this…" He then saw Espio place his hand on his shoulder.

"That's good to hear, Shad. If you feel ultra depressed, you can always come to me and we'll talk about things…okay?"

He made a small nod, "Okay."

Espio formed a warm smile and suddenly hugged the hedgehog. "Take care, Shad."

He hugged the chameleon as well. "Thanks I will."

Later it had gotten dark and Shadow was at his house in his room laying on the bed while he was thinking about Rouge. He clenched the bed sheets as he stared at a picture setting on a table beside the bed. The picture was of him and Rouge at their wedding. Tears swelled in his eyes as his mind was focused on the beautiful white bat woman in the photo. "Rouge…I can't believe you're gone", he murmured. "I'm trying so hard to live without you but…it's so difficult…" He sat up from the bed and began to look inside of the drawers of the table. He soon found a small yellow locket necklace that was in the shape of a heart. He began to remember that he gave it to Rouge for an anniversary gift. He slowly opened the locket and saw a picture of the two inside of it.

The picture was of Rouge kissing a blushing Shadow on the cheek.

He shut the locket and held it in his hands while tears dripped from his face. "No…you…you're not dead, Rouge. It…it isn't real. None of this is real!" He placed the locket inside of his pants pocket, stood from the bed, and looked outside of the window to look at the dark sky. "This is all a lie! You're not really dead are you? You're waiting for me to come for you. I know you are! Don't worry, Rouge. I'm coming!" He spun around and quickly snatched his black trench coat off of his bed and stormed out of the room.

**A/N:**

**Shadow: Soon we will be reunited...**

**Tonya: Espio, someone broke into the cemetery!**

**Espio: Oh my God! Rouge's grave...**

**Tonya: What's going on?**

**Shadow:...I finally said goodbye...**

**Espio: Shadow....no....**

**JUST TO GIVE YOU ALL A HEAD'S UP, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL INVOLVE NECROPHILISM! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! THANKS!**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

**SUDDEN ENCOUNTER**

Later, Shadow had broken inside of the Tech City cemetery and roamed around the graveyard with a shovel in his hands. He began looking around for Rouge's grave until he finally came across her tombstone. "Here you are…", he murmured as he stared at her grave that was covered in flowers. "Soon we'll be reunited", he spoke as he shoved the end of the shovel into the ground.

Meanwhile, Tonya was on her way towards the cemetery with flowers in her hand. She formed a small smile as she looked down at the flowers she was holding while she was walking. "Heh, I know Rouge already has plenty of flowers on her grave already but I guess I can't stop myself from getting her more." She froze in her tracks when she saw the gate to the cemetery wide open with the huge lock to the gate crushed as if something had held it in the palm of their hand and crushed it with ease. Her eyes widened in fright as her heart raced. "The cemetery is supposed to be closed?" She murmured, "It looks like someone can't wait for visiting hours…" She began to reach for the cell phone in her pocket. "I'd better call, Espio."

Later, Shadow was almost to the point of reaching Rouge's coffin. "I'm almost there…" He continued to dig up more dirt until he finally got to the coffin which contained his lover's body. He bit his lip as he saw the sight of the coffin. "Rouge…" He dropped the shovel to the ground and placed his hands over the lid of the coffin. With his incredible strength, it was no problem for him to remove the heavy lid. He tossed the lid to the coffin aside and focused his eyes on the beautiful white bat woman who was laying inside of the coffin. "Rouge…" he murmured softly as he placed his hands over hers. "…My beautiful wife." He studied her expression and it seemed like a peaceful one. He checked for a pulse from her wrist, but he sadly didn't feel anything. "Maybe…maybe you are truly dead." Tears swelled in his eyes, "I'm such an idiot for coming to your grave disturbing your eternal sleep." He had lifted up her lifeless hand and stroked it against the side of his face. "To tell you the truth, Rouge. I'm really not ready to say goodbye, but I guess I'll have to eventually…"

He leaned his head over to hers and whispered softly to her hoping that she would hear him. "…Perhaps I can tell you now where it'll be just you and me." He began to inch closer and closer to her, "Goodbye, my love." He slowly shut his eyes as he tenderly placed his lips against hers. He stroked her cold face as he deepened the passionate kiss. He slowly took his lips away from her and stared at her beautiful face. "You always looked beautiful, darling. Even when you were asleep", he spoke in a soft voice. He then licked her cold lips lightly. "You even taste good too. Everything about you turned me on, sweetheart. I guess you were that good…" His hand had slid from the hands that was on her chest towards her lower region.

He kissed her cold lips once more with his tongue exploring her mouth while his hand lifted up the long white dress she was wearing. He placed his hand near her opening and began to stroke it gently. Then he had finally shoved his fingers inside of her. He took his lips from hers and began to softly kiss her neck as he stroked his fingers inside of her. "God, Rouge…", he panted, "No matter how hard I try, I can't get enough of you." He then took his fingers out of her opening and began to take off his black denim pants. Tears streamed down his face as he took off his pants. "I want to be inside of you…just once more…just once more…"

Meanwhile, Tonya had walked into the cemetery with Espio by her side. The graveyard was so dark, they could barely see anything even with the flashlight Espio had brought with him.

The chameleon sighed as he turned to the cat while they both walked throughout the graveyard. "This is so stupid…"

The cat tilted her head sideways in confusion towards him. "What is?"

"Looking for the punk who broke in here. It's probably a bunch of stupid teenagers trying to fuck up someone's tombstone."

She arched an eyebrow towards him, "What? Didn't you even look at the lock?"

He made a nod, "Yeah I saw how the lock was busted and the guy who broke it probably used a rock or something."

The cat shook her head in disbelief at Espio's words. "No it looked like someone else had crushed it with their hand or something. It didn't look like it was busted with a rock."

"Tonya, you're worrying too much. When we find the punk who broke in here, we'll arrest him and drag his ass to the police station. Simple as that." He sighed heavily, "We need to hurry up and find this guy because I didn't want to leave Spike at the house alone by himself for too long."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Espio. Spike's a brave kid after all." She then saw Espio stop in his tracks and saw him look around. "What's wrong, Espio?"

"Be quiet for a sec. Don't you hear something?"

The cat remained quiet for a moment or two until she heard a groaning like noise. "Hey I do hear something."

Espio aimed the flashlight in front of them. "…It's coming from over there."

Tonya followed behind Espio as he began to walk forward. She bit her lip nervously when the noise had gotten louder as they walked closer towards it. She looked around in uneasiness as the part of the cemetery they were exploring looked familiar to her. "Isn't this the way to Rouge's grave?" She asked in a whisper.

"Oh God!" Espio spoke in horror, "Look!"

Tonya saw where Espio was shining the flashlight and realized that there was a grave that had been dug up. She placed her hands over her mouth in shock as she saw who's grave it was. "It's Rouge's grave!"

The chameleon turned to the shocked cat. "Stay here. I'll check it out."

She nervously watched as he slowly walked over to the grave.

When Espio stood next to the huge hole in the grave, he aimed his flashlight down into the dark hole. His heart raced when he saw a black and red hedgehog thrusting himself in and out of the lifeless bat woman. His eyes widened with no words immediately coming to mind to describe the sight. He felt sick just by looking at it for the first couple of seconds. Tears swelled in his eyes as he recognized the one who was defiling the body. "…Sha-Sha-Shadow?"

The hedgehog took himself out of the bat's entrance and slowly turned to the terrified chameleon with a sad expression on his face.

Espio's body trembled as he stared into his blood red eyes. He felt his legs get weak and kneeled down to the ground in shock.

Tonya saw Espio's reaction and was wondering what had happened. "Espio, what's going on?"

Espio kneeled there on the ground in disbelief until he heard Shadow call his name.

"Espio…"

The chameleon felt his heart being ripped to pieces as he slowly looked down at the hedgehog.

"…I finally told her goodbye…"

**A/N:**

**Tonya: How could you! You sick bastard!**

**Midnight: I can't believe he'd...**

**Tonya: How could you do this to Rouge!**

**Espio: What can I tell him? His father's a nutjob? Is that what you want me to tell a six year old boy!?**

**Shadow: You all just don't understand me...**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

**DISBELIEF**

As blue and red lights flashed from the police cars at the cemetery, Tonya had completely broken down into tears at the heartbreaking scene. Tears streamed down her face while she had her hands over her mouth in disgust as she saw police officers taking pictures of Rouge's dug up grave.

The entire Chaotix team was at the scene trying to find out all of the details about what had happened.

While Espio watched some police officers take away the shovel Shadow had used to dig up the grave, he could hear Tonya screaming towards Shadow.

Midnight was standing with the Chaotix shocked about the entire situation. "I can't believe he'd…"

While Shadow was being led towards a police car with his wrists in handcuffs, Tonya continued to yell at him. "How could you do this to Rouge! You sick bastard! You're fucking sick in the head!" The heartbroken cat yelled with tears dripping from her face.

Espio watched with his face still in shock as Shadow sat in the backseat of the police car with a look of no regret whatsoever on his face. He could only look away and start to shake his head in disappointment. He soon felt a hand gently fall upon his shoulder. He turned to face a green crocodile.

"I know that Shadow is your best friend and everything but…I know it must have been hard for you to call the police on him."

Espio turned away from him sadly and watched the police car Shadow was in take off towards the Tech City police station. "…No. He went too far this time…"

Later after everything had settled down, Espio finally had the nerve to confront Shadow so he went to the police station. When he got there, he was talking to him through glass with him sitting on one side and Shadow was on the other. They were talking with each other by using a special phone. The chameleon sighed heavily as he began to speak to him. "Why?" Was the first thing that came from his mouth.

The hedgehog had his head resting on his hand that was on the table they were sitting at as he stared at the chameleon in an apathetic look. "…Why what?"

"Don't fucking play with me like you don't know", he growled. "Why did you do that to Rogue's body?" As Shadow paused, he was eagerly waiting for his answer.

"Because…", he began. "…I love her."

"Shadow, I know you love her but what you just did…that was way out of line."

"Apparently…", he took his head away from his hand and glared at the chameleon in front of him. "…Because my best friend called the cops on me."

"…Are you crazy? You can't just dig up dead bodies and do whatever you please with them! That's sick, Shadow! Fucking sick! What's going to happen when Spike hears about this? What will he think of you then?"

The hedgehog shrugged, "I wouldn't know. I won't be there to see his reaction."

Espio could tell that Shadow was upset with him and still mourning over Rouge so he began to hang up the phone and walk away until he heard his voice again.

"Espio."

His eyes filled with anger had met Shadow's sad expression.

"…My trial is two weeks from now."

"…And?"

"Since you saw everything, you'll be a witness. When you go up to the stand, don't hesitate. Tell everyone what happened. Don't worry about me. Apparently, I'm the wrong one and I deserve be the hated one in the courtroom on that day."

Espio's mouth couldn't help but to drop open from hearing Shadow's words. He began to wonder if Shadow really did stop caring about himself. "Shadow…"

"Just do it…for me…please…"

He watched as Shadow slowly hung up the phone and was escorted into the back of the room and back into his cell by a police officer.

Meanwhile back at Espio's house, Tonya was taking care of Spike until Espio had gotten home. Spike was sitting on the sofa in the living room watching cartoons until Tonya came in the room with a plate full of cookies and two glasses of milk for them both. She sat down the plate of cookies and the two glasses of milk on the small table setting in front of them. She sat beside the young hedgehog and stroked her fingers through the quills on his head. "What are you watching?" She asked as she saw him beginning to eat some of the cookies.

"Cartoons", he spoke while his mouth was full of cookies. "These are good, Tonya."

A warm smile formed on her face, "Thank you, Spike." She saw him reach for more cookies on the plate. 'Spike has been dealing with Rouge passing away pretty well but I wonder how he'll take it when he learns that Shadow had sex with his mother's dead body. He'll be heartbroken…'

Suddenly, a news report had came on the screen of the TV and it began to mention about a break in at the Tech City cemetery. Tonya had quickly began to look for the remote and changed the channel.

Spike turned to her in confusion from her weird reaction. "Tonya, I was watching cartoons."

She tried to form a calm smile so Spike wouldn't get suspicious of her behavior. "You don't watch the boring news do you? I'll just channel surf until we find more cartoons to watch."

The young hedgehog shrugged and continued to eat more of the cookies. "Okay."

She sighed and began to go through random channels until she saw Espio finally come inside of the house. "Espio, you're back."

Spike looked up at the chameleon as he saw him approach him. "Where did you go? You promised to play a board game with me tonight before I went to bed."

He sighed as he rubbed his head in stress, "I know, Spike. I'm sorry. There was something I needed to do…I'll play with you tomorrow night okay?"

The black hedgehog tilted his head down to the floor in sadness, "…Okay." He then felt Espio's hand fall on his shoulder.

"It's getting late. Why don't you go to bed okay?" He watched him make a small nod.

"All right. Good night, Espio. Night, Tonya."

Espio and Tonya said the same and watched him walk upstairs.

Once Espio heard his door close, he turned to Tonya. "His court trial is in two weeks…"

She crossed her arms and sighed, "There's no way he's going walk out those doors a free man. There's too much evidence against him."

Espio sat down on the sofa and placed his feet up on the table as he set his head in his hand. "He told me when I confront everyone at the trial, he wanted me to say everything. I don't think he cares if he rots in jail."

"…What will happen to Spike?"

He shook his head slowly, "I don't know but in the meantime before we can tell him about Shadow, don't let him watch the news or read the newspaper. We can't even let him go to school. I don't want him finding out about Shadow that way. It'll just make things worse. He'll find out after when Shadow is sentenced."

"Yeah it's…for the best…"

**A/N:**

**Demitri: Newspapers...the TV...everyone's talking about it.**

**Fakir: Yes I wonder what everyone thinks of their all star detective now?**

**Espio: I don't know what to think anymore...**

**Spike: I want to talk to my dad...**

**Tonya: It's almost time...**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

**ON EDGE**

The next day, Tech City was updating everyone on the incident that happened at the cemetery. Everyone was shocked and horrified about what Shadow had done to his beloved wife's dead body. The news was all over the television and newspapers. People were watching from the streets looking inside of store windows to look at the news.

From one TV, a brown female cat reporter was explaining the event. "Last night at the Tech City Cemetery, assistant leader of the famous detective agency Chaotix Shadow the Hedgehog had dug up his dead wife's body and had sexual intercourse with it. Officials are stunned by the shocking event leaving the entire Chaotix team scarred with disgust over the vile discovery. Shadow was taken into custody and is charged with vandalism, breaking into the cemetery after hours, and necrophilism."

Everyone heard about it. Everywhere they went they heard someone speak of it.

In Azul Park, Fakir was sitting on a wooden bench reading the newspaper that told about what Shadow had done while children were playing tag throughout the park. As he read the article, he chuckled deeply. "The fucker finally cracked…"

"I'm surprised…"

Startled, the red wolf turned his head and beside him he found a black hedgehog wearing a red trench coat sitting beside him with a newspaper in his hand as well.

"…He hasn't killed himself yet", he murmured softly.

Fakir took his eyes away from him and looked into the newspaper. "Why hello to you too, demon."

"Please call me Demitri in this form", he spoke in a calm tone as his blood red eyes stayed glued to the newspaper he was reading.

"Cute name for a wannabe Mobian, monster."

"Be careful what you say, mortal", he whispered in a devious tone. "I can kill you and all these pathetic creatures who roam in this damn park in a flash."

He couldn't help but to take his eyes away from the paper and look over to the hedgehog with a nervous look. When he saw Demitri look into his worried eyes, he quickly looked away from him and back at the paper again. "…Shadow is still alive surprisingly. However, he is indeed thinking about doing away with himself. Did you know he was a cutter?"

The black hedgehog made a small nod, "I was assuming the only ones who knew was me and his stupid chameleon friend. He supposedly stopped when he married that damn bat so she never knew about it neither." He turned to the wolf with a calm expression, "Don't worry though. No one knows Shadow like I do and I know for a fact that he will get so depressed over everyone's hatred for him, he'll have no choice but to die…"

Meanwhile at Espio's house, Spike was sitting on the white sofa in the living room staring at the turned off television in boredom. All he heard in the silent house was Espio in the kitchen cooking lunch for them both. He smelled fried rice in the air and it just made him hungry just thinking about how good they would taste. His mind wandered off of food when he got curious of why Espio was surprisingly quiet most of the day. "Espio?" He called in a bored tone.

The chameleon was standing at the stove stirring noodles in a huge pan that was on the stove. He heard his apathetic tone and replied calmly. "Yeah?"

"We haven't watched TV all day. What's the deal?" He then saw the chameleon come into the room with a plate full of noodles and fried rice and set it on the table in front of him. He watched as Espio sat down beside him on the sofa. As he studied his expression, he seemed a little tense.

"It's a Wednesday. Boring stuff is on and who wants to watch that?" He reached out towards the bowl full of fried rice and handed it to Spike. "Here you haven't eaten a thing all day."

The young hedgehog took the bowl out of his hands and began to eat the rice with chopsticks. A warm smile formed on his face as he savored the wonderful taste. "Espio, your cooking rocks."

The chameleon couldn't help but to form a small blush. "Heh thanks."

"No wonder my dad loves your cooking so much. It's so good!" He turned to the chameleon after he set the bowl back onto the table. "Speaking of my dad, I think I'll give him a call. I haven't talked to him in days."

Espio's heart almost skipped a beat as he saw Spike eagerly running towards the phone in the kitchen.

The young hedgehog took the phone off of the receiver that was hanging up on the wall and began to dial numbers. "He's probably at home so I'll call the house phone." He didn't get a chance to hear any ringing as Espio suddenly snatched the phone from his hands. The hedgehog gave him a look full of confusion, "Espio?"

He paused long and hard trying to think of something to say to him until he at last thought of something. "Erm that reminds me. I have to talk to him for a sec about something and then you can talk to him okay?"

Spike rose an eyebrow towards the chameleon full of suspicion but decided to let his assumptions go. "Okay just give it to me when you're done. I really want to talk to my dad."

When Espio saw him sit back down on the sofa in the living room, he sighed and began to dial the number to the police station. 'Holy shit that was close!' He kept thinking while the phone was ringing until he heard a male voice on the other end of the line.

"Tech City Police Station."

"Uh yeah", he whispered softly into the phone. "I'd like to speak to someone…"

**A/N:**

**Tonya: Who's Spike talking to?**

**Espio: Spike, your dad wants to talk to you.**

**Spike: But dad, I want to help you get better...**

**Shadow: I'm sorry Spike, but I have to go...**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

**ASSUMPTIONS**

Espio waited nervously over the phone while the police officer who answered the phone was about to get Shadow to come to the phone. Espio's heart was racing over the fact that he had so much to tell Shadow to try to keep quiet about Spike knowing that he was currently in jail. He swallowed hard when he finally heard Shadow's sad voice speak into the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Shadow", he whispered in a low tone. "It's me, Espio. Look I know you don't have much time to talk so listen carefully. Spike wants to talk to you and ever since last night, everyone has decided to not tell him about what you did. So if you care about your son's well being, don't mention a thing about your situation. Not at least until you're sentenced understand?"

"…Fine. Just let me talk to him."

Espio paused for a moment and was surprised Shadow took everything he said so well. He even noticed by Shadow's voice that he sounded like he didn't care very much about the situation. He slowly turned to Spike who was continuing to eat more of the fried rice in the living room. He sighed heavily and called his name. "Spike, your dad wants to talk to you."

"Cool!" Spike ran over to Espio and took the phone from his hands eagerly. He placed the phone to his ear and began to talk into it. "Hi, dad!"

"…Hey, Spike", he replied in a distant tone. "How have you been?"

While Espio was sitting down in one of the chairs at the table in the kitchen listening to Spike talk to Shadow, he heard the doorbell ring. He stood up from the chair, walked to the door, opened it, and saw a purple cat woman stepping inside of the house.

"Hey, Espio." She immediately saw Spike on the phone talking to someone and turned to Espio. "Who's Spike talking to?"

Espio suddenly pulled her near him and whispered softly into her ear. "Shadow…"

Her eyes widened in panic, "What?" She then saw him place a finger to her lips to calm her down while he whispered to her to explain everything.

While Espio was talking to Tonya, Spike continued to talk to his father. "I've been okay, dad. Espio's taking real good care of me."

"Heh he better."

A chuckle escaped from the young hedgehog from his reply. "What about you, dad? Are you feeling any better?"

"Uh yeah a little…"

"That's good. I really enjoy spending time with Espio and everything but…I really miss you dad. I want to come home with you."

There was a long pause before he had replied. "…I know you do son, but I'm still not feeling very well. Give me more time okay?"

Tears swelled in his eyes as he heard his father's reaction, "But dad…I want to be by your side. I want to help you get better. Dad…" Tears slowly began to stream down his cheeks. "…I love you", he sobbed softly.

"I love you too, Spike but…"

Spike's eyes widened when he heard a strange male voice in the background.

"Hey! Your time is up!"

Spike began to wonder who else was with him or where he was. "…Dad?"

"Uh I'm sorry Spike, but I have to go now. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"But dad!" Soon he heard the phone hang up on the other line and his father's voice was heard no more.

Espio walked over to Spike and slowly took the phone away from his hands. He began to wonder if Spike would be all right. "…Spike?"

The young hedgehog said nothing, hugged Tonya, and began to sob.

"Oh, Spike…" The worried cat rubbed his back while he sobbed and turned to Espio with not a thing coming to mind about the situation.

"I hope…my dad will be okay", he sobbed.

Espio's head tilted down to the floor in sadness and sighed heavily. "Yeah…I hope so too…"

**A/N:**

**Anita: I can't go that trial...**

**Espio: Could you watch over Spike?**

**Anita: I can't bear to watch my own son go to jail...**

**Shadow:...Call the witness to the stand...**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

**THE TRIAL**

As the days past, it was finally time for Shadow's court trial and everyone was getting themselves ready for the big day. Especially Espio since he would be the main one speaking. Espio was wearing a blue suit and Tonya was wearing a long dark blue dress. He and Tonya were on their way to Anita's mansion to drop off Spike as they didn't want him to attend the trial. When they got to her mansion, they saw a pink hedgehog answer the door.

She gave Espio a saddened look. "Hello, Espio."

"Hello, Anita." The chameleon tried to form a small smile over to her but he didn't think it would make her feel any better about the important day.

Spike saw the pink hedgehog and hugged her in happiness, "Grandma!"

Tonya and Espio watched with small smiles as Anita held Spike in her arms.

"Hello to you too my favorite grandson", she pulled away from him and stroked her fingers through the quills on his head. "Go on inside and I'll get Will to make you some cookies."

He formed a wide smile and nodded as he ran inside, "Okay."

When Spike had left Anita alone with Espio and Tonya, they finally began to discuss about what would go on.

Espio sighed as he began to talk with Anita. "Thanks for watching Spike today. Everyone else…"

The pink hedgehog made a nod, "Yes I know. The trial…" She sighed sadly as she thought she couldn't bear to face him and Tonya. "…I just couldn't go to that trial. I couldn't bear to sit there and watch my own son go to jail in front of my very eyes…"

Tonya watched as Anita's eyes were slowly filling with tears. "I guess the situation couldn't be helped…"

"We'll let you in on the details after when the trial is over..." Espio was suddenly hugged by the hedgehog from comfort.

While she hugged him, she began to sob softly. "Do what you must, Espio. It'll be the right thing…"

The chameleon paused for a moment while she hugged him. "…Don't worry. I will."

Later, everyone had arrived at the courthouse and the trial was about to begin.

Espio was sitting with the Chaotix team whispering to them about how nervous he felt until his eyes were locked on a black hedgehog with red quills wearing a black suit walking down the aisle of the courtroom being escorted by two police officers. He saw him stand at a small table and look towards the judge. Just by looking at the sight of him, he felt that his heart was catching on fire. 'Shadow…' He twitched as he heard other people in the courtroom start to say things about him.

"There he is…"

"It's the corpse fucker…"

"He's so twisted…"

"He fucked his own wife's dead body…"

"Psychopath..."

"Freak…"

Espio wanted to shut them all up but he had to let it all go as the day was already hard on everyone and it was all just the beginning

Everyone was then startled by the bashing of the hammer on the stand the judge was sitting at. Soon everyone's attention was upon a brown male bear who was the judge of the courtroom.

"Order in the court", the bear had spoke as he took some of the papers that was setting on his stand and looked at them. "Okay we are here today for the charges against Shadow The Hedgehog. The charges are vandalism, sneaking into the cemetery after hours, and necrophilia?" His eyes shifted from the papers he was looking at and looked down at the black and red hedgehog. "I haven't dealt with a necrophilia case in awhile. You want to explain to everyone why you had sexual relations with a corpse?"

Shadow didn't hesitate to reply. "It wasn't just a corpse your honor. She was my wife."

"Well yes your…wife. What made you want to do something like that?"

"Because I love her your honor…"

Suddenly voices began to fill the once silent courtroom.

"Yeah he's snapped."

"Crazy bastard…"

Everyone was startled by the bashing of the judge's hammer again making them quiet down.

"Order! Order!" He sighed and turned to Shadow once again. "Okay Mr. Hedgehog, you say you love your wife correct?"

The black and red hedgehog made a small nod towards him, "Yes."

"Okay you love her and having sex with her dead body…you did it out of love and nothing else? No grudge? Not any type of revenge whatsoever?"

"No I love her", he replied in a calm voice.

"Okay you love her and I'm sure you had a strong marriage with her. There's absolutely nothing wrong with loving anyone even after they've passed. However, having sexual intercourse with their dead body is the wrong way to show it. If you loved your wife that much, you would not have had sex with her corpse."

As he heard the judge's words, he began to clench his fists in uprising anger. "…No."

"Necrophilism is illegal, Mr. Hedgehog! You knew that because you served as a detective! Why would you something so…so…twisted? Do you realize what you've done to yourself, the Chaotix team, and even your six year old son? You branded them of embarrassment!"

He clenched his fists tighter and pounded them on the table he was standing at. "You don't fucking understand!"

"Mr. Hedgehog watch your mouth and calm down!"

"No! No one understands how I feel about her! I fucking lost her and no one gives a fuck how much I love her and how much she meant to me!"

The judge began to bash his hammer down onto the stand once again as he tried to calm Shadow down. "Mr. Hedgehog, simmer down! Right now! You are way out of line!"

The two police officers standing in the courtroom surrounded the hedgehog and gave him threatening looks.

"You heard him", one cop spoke.

"Cool it right now and sit down", the other spoke.

While grinding his teeth in anger, he took a moment to try to control his anger and then finally sit down in the chair at the table he was at.

Afterwards, the judge continued. "Mr. Hedgehog, do you love your son?"

He slowly looked back up at the judge with a frustrated expression looking as though he was ready to burst into tears. "…Spike? Of course I do."

"Why didn't you think of him before you decided to dig up your wife's grave? Didn't you wonder at all and start to think oh I may get caught for doing this and go to prison and I may never see my son again? Didn't you ever think about that at all?"

The hedgehog said nothing and looked down at the table he was sitting at in sadness.

"And there is indeed a good chance you will go to jail for what you've done. We have the shovel you used with your fingerprints all over it. The sperm that was ejaculated into your wife's body matched your DNA. We even have a witness that actual saw you having sex with the body. Maybe I'm just thinking this but I don't think you'll be walking home to your son today…"

"Call the witness to the stand…"

Espio's eyes widened in shock.

The judge blinked blankly from Shadow's sudden words, "…Excuse me?"

"…I said…call the witness to the stand", he growled.

"…It's not really your place to call that but…if you desire this…" The judge then turned to the purple chameleon. "Espio the Chameleon, come to the stand."

**A/N:**

**Espio: I had no idea he would get so upset he'd...**

**Shadow: I didn't want anyone to know about my affairs.**

**Espio: Shadow, it's my fault you're like this...**

**Shadow: You all don't get it do you? Rouge was the love of my life!**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

**AT FAULT**

Espio sat there on the bench along with the Chaotix gang with his heart rate beating at such a fast rate, he thought it would jump out of his chest. He became so confused with the entire situation. Shadow wanted him to confront everyone from what he had saw and he didn't get it. He began to assume that Shadow had wanted to go to jail because he really couldn't think of another reason. He was startled as Tonya placed her hand on his shoulder and whispered over to him.

"Go ahead, Espio."

He made a small nod and knew he had to do what had to be done. He stood from the bench and began to walk up to the stand beside the judge. As he walked past Shadow, he had a feeling that he was mindlessly staring him down and it made him even more nervous. When he finally arrived at the stand, he awaited for the judge to speak.

"Espio the Chameleon, you were the one who witnessed Shadow actually having sex with the body?"

He made a small nod, "…Yes."

"Would you have any clue why Shadow would do such a thing to your former teammate?"

"…No…I don't know what made him go off like that…"

Shadow crossed his arms as he listened to Espio speak.

"I mean I knew he was indeed deeply in love with Rouge but I didn't want to believe what I saw that night was him getting so depressed…so upset…he'd…" He paused as he felt that he could no longer carry on with the sentence.

"I see…losing loved ones do cause depression some have it more severe than others…was Shadow always the depressed looking type to you?"

While Espio replied his eyes had met Shadow's dreary blood red eyes. "…I've known Shadow for a long time since we were both 18. We joined the Chaotix at the same time and everything…we did everything together. He was my best friend…a brother more or less."

Tonya bit her lip as she noticed the way Espio and Shadow were looking at each other with deep and sad expressions.

Espio continued, "And if I had to say that Shadow was a depressing individual then yes…he got depressed a lot."

The judge nodded as he was taking all of what Espio said into his mind. "Okay and how did you see Shadow deal with his depression?"

Before he could respond, he paused and gave Shadow a worried look until he saw the hedgehog give him a small nod. He bit his lip as he knew that Shadow wanted him to tell everyone in the courtroom about how he actually handled his depression. "Shadow…he…he was a… self abuser…he…self harms…"

Everyone in the courtroom began to whisper to each other from Espio's shocking answer.

The judge tried to ignore their comments as he focused on Espio again. "Name some of the things he would do to himself?"

Espio didn't want to name every little thing Shadow did to himself but Shadow was standing across from him staring him down giving him the okay to say everything that had to be said. "…He would use blades to cut his wrists…he would bite himself…he would pound his fists into bricks…he would try to overdose on his medication…he drinks a lot…and he…would just…" Tears began to swell into his eyes as he felt that he couldn't continue with the list.

Everyone's stunned eyes fell upon the hedgehog who just stood there watching his best friend practically go into a breakdown in front of his very eyes.

The judge turned to the hedgehog in shock. "Mr. Hedgehog, is this all true?"

He made a small nod, "Yes…"

Espio sniffed and tried to hold back his tears as he continued. "It's all my fault. He's been destroying himself all this time and I promised I wouldn't say a thing all because he didn't want others to get involved."

"Yes" the judge spoke, "You were wrong for not telling anyone this so they could help this poor man's depression from getting any worse."

"Shadow…", he spoke as tears streamed down his face. "…I'm sorry. This is all my fault that you're like this…"

"Shut up it is not", the hedgehog murmured.

The chameleon's eyes widened as he focused on the surprisingly calm hedgehog.

"I made you shut your mouth about it because no one had the right to get into my affairs. They're my problems and no one else's."

He tried to wipe away some of the tears away from his face, "…But you had sex with Rouge's corpse…don't you feel bad for doing that at all?"

His eyes traveled around the entire courtroom studying everyone's curious looks, "You all really don't get it do you? Rouge was my wife. I love everything about her! Her hair! Her lips! Her eyes! Her smile! The clothes she wears! Her sweet scent is my drug for God's sakes! Everything about her turns me on and I can't live without her! I refuse to! That is why I fucked her dead lifeless body!"

Afterwards everyone in the courtroom had remained silent and just stared at the heartbroken hedgehog.

"…Mr. Hedgehog", the judge began. "…How do you plead?" He was suddenly startled when he heard Shadow slamming his fists down onto the table he was sitting at.

"Guilty! Fucking guilty for fucking the woman I love!"

"Hey!" One of the cops shouted. "What did we say about that mouth? Calm down!"

The judge shook his head slowly and bashed his hammer down onto the stand. "We'll take a short break and then we'll decide if the defendant is innocent or guilty..."

**A/N:**

**Espio: Shadow, do you hate me?**

**Shadow:...**

**Midnight: I don't think Shadow's gonna be walking out here a free man...**

**Vector: Things look pretty bad...**


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

**THE RIGHT WORDS**

While everyone was taking a break from the court trial, no one could really try to relax because the next time they would have to go back into the courtroom would be when the judge makes his final decision about Shadow. The Chaotix team was standing outside of the courthouse discussing what had went on so far during the trial.

"Wow!" Charmy exclaimed. "I had no idea Captain Shadow was so depressed!"

"Yeah who knew he did stuff like that to himself", Midnight added.

Ker was looking down at the sidewalk as he worried about Shadow. "Poor Shadow…"

"Yeah", Vector spoke as he crossed his arms. "But he would've really went off in the courtroom if the judge didn't call for a break."

"…I really don't think he'll make it out there, guys", Midnight spoke.

Tonya remained silent with her ears flopped down in sadness from Shadow's depressing situation. She stared at the entrance to the courthouse and was wondering if Espio would be all right.

Inside of the courtroom, Espio was walking down the hallway until he saw Shadow sitting on a metal bench with his head in his hands and a cop standing not too far from him. He wanted to talk to him but he was nervous. He began to worry if Shadow had hated him for all the things he said in the courtroom. He knew that there was one way to find out. He stood in front of the black and red hedgehog with his hands behind his back clearly looking nervous. "…Um?"

Shadow's ears twitched by hearing the sound of the voice and immediately knew it was Espio. He slowly took his hands away from his face and looked up at the purple chameleon with a very annoyed expression it seemed.

Before he could speak, he heard the cop speak to him.

"You can't talk to him. Save it for the trial."

Espio blinked blankly towards the cop, "But I…"

A deep murmur had came from Shadow, "No…"

"…Shadow?" He then saw him turn to the cop.

"Just give us two minutes."

The cop crossed his arms as he glared at the hedgehog. "I'll give you one for copping a fucking attitude in the courtroom."

When Shadow saw him turn his back to them, he turned to Espio. "Heard that? Just one so make it fast."

The chameleon sighed and decided to get straight to the point. "Shadow, are you…are you angry?"

The hedgehog shrugged, "Well shit I don't know. I'm pretty sure I'm going to rot in jail for a long ass time. Should I be angry?"

"No I mean…" He sighed heavily and tried to get his thoughts together before speaking them. "I mean are you angry…with…me?"

The hedgehog paused for a moment and looked into Espio's sorrowful yellow eyes. "…No I'm not."

"…Why not? I said all those things…"

"Hey what did I say before we even got here?"

Before he could answer, he heard him speak first.

"Don't hold anything back. Say what you need to say. Don't put our friendship between your and my kind of right and wrong got it? I know you always did but…you need to stop following me in my footsteps. I don't know everything, Es. You need to figure some shit out on your own and act on your own."

His eyes looked down onto the floor as he couldn't bring himself to look at Shadow any longer. "Shadow, you may have gotten into a lot of trouble lately but…despite what's going on you still always know what to say when I don't."

He tried to form a small smile, "Hey you're gonna have to take my place sometime."

His eyes widened as he took them off of the floor and looked back up at Shadow who was standing from the bench he was sitting on. "Shadow…"

"Come on and let's get back to the trial." The cop who was keeping watch of Shadow began to escort him back into the courtroom.

Espio watched mindless as Shadow turned to him one final time before walking back into the courtroom.

"I guess this is it eh, Es?"

The chameleon's eyes widened as he watched him walk through the doors and inside of the courtroom.

**A/N:**

**Shadow: You...You think I'm insane!?**

**Espio: Shadow...**

**Shadow: I'm not going to a goddamn nuthouse! I won't do it!**

**Tonya: I can't watch this...**


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

**GUILT**

When everyone had arrived back in the courtroom after the short break, the jury was just about to reveal to everyone their decision on what to do about Shadow.

The judge turned to the jury, "Has the jury reached a verdict?"

One person in the jury had stood up from their seat and began to speak. "We have your honor. We've thought long and hard about this and the defendant is mentally insane and guilty as charged."

The courtroom was full of gasps from the jury's decision.

Shadow's eyes widened from the jury's words and couldn't believe what they had said. 'What? Insane?'

The judge made a nod, "Then it is decided that Shadow The Hedgehog is guilty of vandalism, breaking into the cemetery, and necrophilism! I sentence you to twenty years in the Tech City Insane Asylum!"

When the judge bashed his hammer against the stand, Shadow stood from his chair with his mouth hung wide open. He couldn't believe it. He wasn't going to jail, but to an asylum instead.

Espio and the rest of the Chaotix were shocked at the sentence as well. Espio was startled when he heard Shadow beginning to yell at the judge.

"Insane? You think I'm fucking crazy!"

The judge's eyes widened as he saw Shadow throw the table he was sitting at across the room. "Mr. Hedgehog, calm down right now!"

"No!" He spat, "I'm fucking sick of everyone's bullshit! You're all fucking crazy! Not me!" He then picked up a chair and threw that across the room as well. "I'm not going to a goddamn nuthouse! I fucking won't do it!"

The judge's heart almost skipped a beat when he saw the furious hedgehog beginning to throw more things around the room. He quickly turned to the disturbed cops. "Don't just stand there! Arrest him before he hurts someone!"

Tears swelled in Tonya's eyes. She dug her face into Espio's shoulder so she couldn't watch anymore of the heartbreaking scene.

Espio could feel his heart racing faster as he saw the two police officers running towards the angry hedgehog with handcuffs in their hands.

One cop tried to grab Shadow by his arm but Shadow had used his free hand and knocked him back onto the floor with a powerful push.

The other cop came from behind him and tackled him to the floor while trying to get a hold of his wrists so he could handcuff him.

Shadow continued to swear as he tried to get the cop off of him. "Fuck you! Take your hands off me! I'll fucking kill you! I'll fucking kill you all!"

Everyone in the courtroom was frightened by the dramatic scene and watched as more police officers came charging into the room to take Shadow away. There had to be at least five cops trying to restrain him.

In terror, Espio watched as the cops finally put the cuffs on him and tried to take his body from the floor carefully so Shadow wouldn't try to hurt anyone. He could hear the cops shouting at Shadow.

"Get off the floor! Get off the floor now!" One cop yelled.

While Shadow was still laying on the floor with his wrists cuffed behind his back, he yelled back at them. "I said get the fuck off me!"

The chameleon flinched when he saw a cop take out a nightstick and hit Shadow in the back of his head.

Charmy's body trembled in fright as he saw the police officers pick Shadow's body up from the floor while he was trying to fight off of the blow to the head.

When one cop had gotten Shadow to his feet, he grabbed him by his shoulder and tried to shake him out of him almost losing consciousness from the hit to the head. "Hey come on! Start walking!"

While Espio watched the police officers take Shadow out of the room, he saw Shadow turn his head to face him for a second or two until he finally looked away from him in misery. When Shadow finally left the room, he bit his lip as he tried to hold back his tears. 'Shadow…'

**A/N:**

**Spike: I may be young but not stupid.**

**Tonya:...Spike?**

**Spike: I saw grandma crying. Why was she so sad?**

**Espio: Spike, we have something to tell you...**


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

**REVEALING THE TRUTH**

After when the trial was over, Espio like he promised had went over to Anita's mansion and told her about what had happened at the trial. As he explained to her what had happened, she didn't say anything except embrace Espio and cry leaving a very confused Spike in the dark about everything.

Later that night at Espio's house, Espio and Tonya were sitting on the sofa in the living room together quietly discussing about what had happened earlier.

The purple cat turned to the chameleon as it looked like he had no idea what to do about anything. She placed her hand on his shoulder and rubbed it gently. "…Are you okay, Espio?"

He shook his head slowly as he looked down at the floor. "I don't know anymore. It's like everything's falling apart and things are only getting worse each waking moment."

Tonya gave him a look full of worry until she saw a young black hedgehog slowly walk into the room with a curious look on his face. "Oh hi, Spike." She watched the young hedgehog stand in front of her and Espio with a face full of questions.

"I may be young but I'm not stupid…", the hedgehog began leaving stunned expressions on Tonya and Espio's faces. "You made me stay at grandma's today and you never gave me clear reason why. And I saw grandma crying too. Espio, what's going on?"

Tonya paused and turned to Espio waiting for him to say something to Spike.

The chameleon sighed heavily, reached out to Spike, took his hand, and made him sit down in between him and Tonya. "Spike, we didn't want you to find out about what was going on because we knew you were having a tough time with your mother passing and all. But yeah…your dad…"

Spike's eyes widened in horror as he began to assume that something horrible had happened to his father. "What? Is my dad okay? Did something happen to him?" He felt Tonya rubbing his arms to try to calm him down.

"No it's just…well…Spike your dad…", he sighed heavily trying not to hesitate to explain everything to him. "You won't want to believe this but your dad…went to your mother's grave and…did a horrible thing to her body…"

His heart raced as he eagerly wanted him to continue, "…What did he do to mom?"

"Spike, you probably can't understand this but…your dad…had sex with your mother's body…"

"But…but that's impossible. My mom…she's dead right? How…can he do that?"

Espio made a sad and small nod, "It is possible to have sex with dead bodies, Spike. It's called necrophilism."

"Necro…philism?" He repeated blankly.

The chameleon once again made a nod, "Yes and it's an illegal thing to do."

His body began to tremble a bit from thinking about what his father had done to his dead mother. "…Wait if it's illegal, then won't my dad go to jail?"

Espio shook his head slowly, "Spike, your dad isn't in jail. He's at an asylum…"

Soon tears began to swell in Spike's stunned emerald green eyes. "My dad has been in an asylum this entire time?"

Tonya shook her head as she embraced the heartbroken hedgehog. "No he was just sent there today."

Espio saw Spike's reaction and knew he was at the point of bursting into tears. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you this sooner but you were having such a rough time with things…"

"Espio?" He called while he whimpered. "…Is…is my dad…crazy?"

Espio really didn't know what to say to him. He wouldn't know if he would be telling him the truth or lying to him. He said nothing and pulled the crying young hedgehog into a hug. "…Spike…"

Tonya watched the two hug and had wondered what would happen now that Spike officially knew what was going on.

**A/N:**

**Shadow: Am I...am I truly crazy? Do I really belong here? I can't take this! I...I want to be with Rouge!**


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

**THE BEGINNING OF PAIN**

The next day, Sarah was sitting at her desk in her office doing paperwork with Fakir staring out of the huge window behind her. Sarah had noticed that Fakir had been silent almost the entire day and realized that was not like him at all. She stopped writing and looked away from the paper she was writing on. "Okay what's going on with you?"

While the red wolf stood there looking at the clear blue sky through the window, he had his hands behind his back. His ears twitched as he heard her speak to him. "What do you mean, Miss Wish?"

"Don't play dumb." She spun her desk chair around to face him, "You've been unusually quiet today. What's your deal?"

He formed a wide smirk as he still stared out of the huge window. "Nothing just thinking about how much poor Shadow is suffering in that asylum…"

Her eyes widened as she remembered that she was watching the news from yesterday and everyone was talking about Shadow's trial. "That's right", she murmured. "Shadow…they said he was insane…"

"Yes and he made a little scene when the judge decided that he was guilty." His smirk had gotten wider, "Five cops came rushing into the courtroom to escort him out." His eyes shifted to the yellow fox who was glaring at him. "He's now rotting in the Tech City Asylum. I don't think they could've put him in a better place."

"Commander Fakir, that's enough", she growled as she clenched her fists on the arm rests of her desk chair. "Shadow, his son, and the Chaotix team are going through a rough time right now so how about showing a tad bit of sympathy here?"

He began to laugh a bit. "Sorry Miss Wish, but I don't like Shadow enough to give him any I'm afraid."

Her eyes that were full of annoyance had fixed on his. "If that's true then don't bring him up."

Fakir finally turned away from the window and watched Sarah stand from her desk chair and grab her brown blazer that was setting on the back of her chair. "Where are you going, Miss Wish?" He asked while he saw her put on her blazer.

She walked over to the door, placed her hand on the handle, and turned to the wolf coldly. "…I'm going to see someone." Afterwards, she turned her back to him and walked out of the door.

Meanwhile at the Tech City Asylum, Shadow was sitting in a fairly huge cell that had a huge clear glass at the entrance instead of bars. The cell he was sitting in had a lot of lighting that lit up the entire cell exposing the white ceiling, floor, and wall. He was sitting in a small corner of the cell with him wearing a white long sleeve shirt, white pants, and white shoes.

He sat there trying to hear the slightest hint of sound but no matter how hard he tried, he didn't hear a thing. The glass that barricaded him in the cell was soundproof. He bit his lip as he began to think of all the dreadful reasons why he was sitting in such a depressing place. He stared outside of the huge clear glass and looked around him nervously. 'Why?' He thought, 'Why am I here? Why this place? Am I…am I really crazy? No! I…I can't be! I don't belong here!'

He grabbed one if his wrists tightly. He was squeezing the cuts from the knife he used to cut himself with. It made him wince from the pain. "I'm not crazy", he murmured as he lifted his sleeve and exposed his wrists that had cuts everywhere. He once again gripped it tightly and curled up on the white floor. "My knife…", he whimpered. "They took my knife away… I…I need it…" He began to yell at the top of his lungs, "I need my knife! I need my fucking knife!"

The two guards that were monitoring each cell saw how Shadow was reacting and decided to open his cell.

One guard stared at the hedgehog who was laying on the floor holding his wrists screaming. "What's going on?"

Shadow's eyes widened when he saw one of the guards reach out to him. He quickly took his body away from the floor and curled back up into the small corner he was in. "Stay away from me! I just…I just want my fucking knife!"

One of the guard's eyes widened when they saw him clawing his fingertips into his wrists making them bleed.

"Give me my fucking knife!"

"Hey! Stop that right now!" One of the guards turned to the other. "Quick! Get a group of specialists in here!" When he saw the other guard storm off, he grabbed Shadow by his arms and tried to place them on his back so he would stop harming himself.

While the guard had his hands behind his back, Shadow continued to yell and swear. "Get off of me damn it!"

While Shadow struggled, he didn't know how much longer he could keep him in his grip. Soon the other guard had came back with three people wearing white lab coats and white doctor masks on their faces. "Finally! He was trying to claw his wrists to death with his nails!" When he released Shadow from his grip, the group of people wearing white held Shadow down onto the floor while they had took out a needle with a clear white liquid and ejected it into his arm.

His eyes widened as he felt the strange liquid being ejected into his body. Soon he began to feel lightheaded and couldn't help but to slowly start to close his eyes.

**Shadow: I need to get out of here...**

**Sarah:...Shadow?**

**Shadow: I feel so weak...**

**Sarah: I wish I could do something but I can't...**

**Shadow: I can't take this...**


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

**SUFFERING**

Much later, Shadow had slowly opened his eyes and found himself looking up at a bright light that was shining down at him. 'Where am I?' He thought. He tried to move his arms but realized that his wrists, his legs, and his entire body was strapped down on the table he found himself laying on. His eyes looked around the huge bright white room he was in and saw three people wearing white lab coats looking at the papers they were holding and discussing strange things.

He took his eyes away from them and turned to a small metal cart beside the table he was laying on. The cart had all kinds of tools and medicines on it. Just staring at the sharp tools had made him nervous and want to go into panic. Tears began to stream down his face. 'I don't want to be here', he thought. 'I want to be with Rouge…'

When one of the specialists heard him sobbing softly, he spun around and slowly walked over to him. "Hey he's finally awake."

The other two specialists gathered around him and saw the hedgehog having a nervous breakdown in the inside.

Shadow couldn't bear to stare at them. The huge goggles over their eyes and white doctor masks they had around their mouth had terrified him.

"Look at him", one spoke.

"I can't believe he tried to slice his wrists open with his nails", the other spoke.

Shadow began to dig his fingertips onto the metal table he was laying on. "Die…" he whispered in a whimpering voice. "I…want to…die…"

One of the specialists saw Shadow beginning to sink his teeth down onto his tongue. He quickly turned to the other two. "He's trying to bite off his tongue! Stop him!" He watched as they rushed around the room until they found a white cloth.

Before Shadow could extract blood from his tongue, they took the cloth and wrapped it around his mouth. It had prevented him to do anymore damage to himself. Afterwards he began to struggle through the straps that held him down onto the table.

The specialists shook their heads slowly and stared at how he was yelling through the cloth that was around his mouth. They all looked down at him with sympathetic looks.

"He's finally gone mad…"

"So he belongs here after all…"

"I feel bad for his kid…"

As Shadow heard their comments, he couldn't help but to shed more tears. 'Why do I have to suffer so much?'

Later, Sarah had arrived at the asylum and was following a specialist down the long narrow bright white hallway full of inmates. As Sarah looked around she could see half of the inmates talking to themselves.

"It's a surprise to see you here, Mayor Wish", the specialist spoke while he was leading her down the hallway.  
She tried her hardest to look away from the crazed inmates. "I only came here to see Shadow The Hedgehog."

"Oh? I don't know if now is the best time. Earlier we caught him trying to kill himself. We had to take extreme precautions and move him to the suicide watch area."

The fox gasped in shock from his words, "…What?"

"Now we have to keep a close eye out for him in case he tries to pull more dangerous stunts."

She then watched him walk up to a huge steel door and type in numbers on a key panel on the side of the door. Once the door had opened, they both continued to walk down a bigger hallway with less yet even bigger cells. She was finally brought to a huge cell that had a clean white floor, ceiling, and walls. The room was bright so you could see everything clearly. Her eyes widened as she looked inside of the big cell and saw a black and red hedgehog. He sitting on the floor with his back against the wall near the huge clear glass that was the entrance to the cell. She gasped at the sight of him wearing a white straitjacket and looking away from the entrance of the cell. "My God…", she murmured.

The specialist had typed in a certain number on control panel to the cell so she and Shadow could talk. Afterwards, he turned to her. "I'm afraid I can only allow you to talk to him for a short period of time. We still have to run more tests on him."

Shadow's ears twitched as he heard him speak to Sarah but he never turned his head to face them.

"That's fine", she spoke coldly. When she saw him walk away from her, she turned to the hedgehog and kneeled down to the floor. "Shadow", she called softly. "It's me Sarah. Sarah Wish."

It took him awhile to respond to her as he was still lost in his thoughts. "…Sarah?" He spoke in a low and hoarse tone.

The yellow fox made a small nod, "Yes."

"…Are you…here to get me out?" He asked in a murmur.

Her eyes traveled down to the floor, "…No."

"…Why?"

Her eyes focused back to him even though he wasn't looking at her. "Because I can't do a thing unless I can prove that you're not guilty of your crime. Though…I guess we can all say that you are indeed guilty…"

"…You heard?"

"Yes. Shadow?" She called in a low tone. "…Why did you do that to Rouge? You knew damn well that was wrong of you. When I first heard about what you did, I was shocked and kept thinking what everyone was saying was a lie."

"Well…it wasn't. I love Rouge and I couldn't bear to let her go."

"Shadow, I know that you love her but you had no right to dig up her grave and defile her body. You think Rouge would appreciate that kind of behavior from you at all?" Afterwards she noticed that Shadow had paused for awhile taking in what she had just said.

"…Sarah?"

"Yes, Shadow?" She soon watched the hedgehog finally face her with his miserable expression.

"…I need to get out of here."

The fox sighed sadly and couldn't bring herself to look into his blood red eyes. "Shadow, I wish I could get you out of here but unfortunately this is way out of my control. You'll have to stay here until I can think of something." She suddenly heard him groaning like he was in pain. "…Shadow?"

"I…I feel so weak…I can barely move my body…"

"What?" She had a bad feeling that something was seriously wrong with him. She decided to call one of the specialists. "Hey!" She spun around and one of the specialists was standing beside her.

"I'm sorry Mayor Wish, but your time is up. We must take him now…"

"Hold on!" She spat, "What's going on with him? He's barely moved his body ever since I began talking to him!"

"Oh?" He looked over to the weak black and red hedgehog and pointed at the white strait jacket he was wearing. "Do you see that jacket he's wearing? If you look closer, you'll see thin light blue lines around the arms of it."

The fox looked harder and could now clearly see the lines. "Yes what about them?"

"Well since Shadow isn't like the others here, we had to make a special jacket to drain his Chaos energy so he won't have the power to destroy anything…including himself if he wanted to", he had explained.

Shadow had heard what he said and was baffled from all of it.

Her eyes widened from his answer. "What? Well isn't there another way to do that? He looks sick." She watched him shake his head.

"I'm afraid not. All we can do is force him to eat to keep his strength up."

She watched as he walked over to the control panel near the cell and push buttons to open the cell door. She then saw him turn to her.

"We'll take everything from here, Miss Wish."

She had then given him a cold glare. "…Take care of him." She then turned her back and began to walk out of the hallway with both of her fists clenched. 'Damn it, Shadow!' She thought. 'You helped me with the whole Itsuki thing…now I have to return the favor…'

**A/N:**

**Demitri: So, what's the plan now?**

**Fakir: Everything will turn out perfectly after all...**

**Demitri:...What do you want to accomplish in all of this?**

**Fakir: If you asked me, I think that damn hedgehog deserve to suffer in that nuthouse.**

**Sarah: You are really pissing me off....**


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

**THE REAL PLAN**

Back at Sarah's office, Fakir was sitting in a black desk chair while he was going through the drawers of the huge desk. "Bout time that bitch left", he spoke while searching through the desk. He was suddenly startled when he heard a deep familiar voice fill the room.

"Are you quite done fooling around, commander?"

The wolf quickly took his mind away from the desk and looked around the room until he saw a male black hedgehog wearing a red trench coat standing behind him. He turned to the hedgehog and noticed him looking out of the huge window. "Give me a heart attack will you, demon?" He simply took his mind away from him and continued to search through the drawers of the desk.

His red eyes flashed over to the wolf, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're just wasting time…"

He scoffed, "Say what you want, but I do have a plan here…" He froze when he looked away from inside the drawers and spotted a framed photograph on the far right hand corner of the desk. "Well, well what is this?" He picked up the photograph and stared at the picture of Sarah with a male gray mongoose wearing a GUN uniform standing beside her. He arched an eyebrow when he saw what the armband the mongoose was wearing had said. "Eh? Commander? This guy was a GUN commander?"

The black hedgehog leaned over and stared at the man as well. "Oh I know him. He was the previous commander of GUN. Before you I do believe."

The wolf slowly turned to the hedgehog with an expression full of questions. "You knew him?"

He made a small nod.

"…What happened to him?"

He turned away from the wolf and looked back out the window, staring down at the busy city below him. "My father killed him."

After hearing that, his heart couldn't help but to skip a beat.

"I believe he died trying to protect Miss Wish." A sinister laugh escaped him, "He loved her so…"

He placed the photograph back on the desk while trying to stop his hands from shaking. "So I assumed Sarah did have some sort of lover? No wonder the bitch isn't very crazy about me."

The hedgehog's eyes flashed over to Fakir once again. "You could suffer the same fate, commander. That is if you try to play this entire game dirty…"

Despite Demitri's threats, he tried to remain calm as he spoke to him. "Everything's going smoothly so far. Shadow's beloved wife is dead. Shadow is in that asylum. The Chaotix team just fell weaker. Now all we have to do is take out Mayor Wish and I uh…you will rule Tech City and then the world."

The demonic hedgehog rose an eyebrow, "Do you honestly believe that this plan of yours will work?"

"I'm positive. With you and your demon army, there's no way we can lose. And by the time this all happens, Shadow will be dead! No one can stop us!"

"Whatever you say, commander…" His ears twitched as he heard distant footsteps approaching the office door.

Suddenly the door to the office flung open and a yellow female fox stormed into the room.

The red wolf immediately jumped out of the chair. "Sarah!" He looked behind him and saw that Demitri had already disappeared. He quickly turned to the fox, "Uh, what are you doing back…so…soon?" He flinched when he saw her slam the door shut behind her and walk over to him.

"No I have a better question! Why the hell are you still in my office!"

He began to try to come up with a good excuse for himself. "Well uh you see…"

The fox's eyes widened when she saw papers scattered all over her desk. She turned to him angrily along with her fists clenched. "Were you looking through my stuff?"

"Wha? Oh! No! Of course not! Uh it was…uh…so Sarah, I heard you haven't gotten laid in awhile." His hand was suddenly grabbed and pulled back painfully by Sarah. He let out a yelp full of pain. "Oh God! Wrong statement!"

"You listen here, Fakir! I hired you to keep the GUN military organized and properly trained to help protect this city and the entire planet! Not to play games! Understand? Or I will have you fired!"

The searing pain for his wrist was becoming unbearable for him and had no idea how much longer he could take it. "Okay! Okay! I understand! I understand!"

She then released him from her grip and turned away from him. "Good now leave."

He winced as he held his wrist in pain. "…So I take it you don't wanna get laid anytime soon?"

Her eyes widened in annoyance from hearing his comment. "I said get the fuck out!"

In the hallway of the building, everyone had gotten startled by seeing Fakir's body being tossed out of Sarah's office through the door. Fakir's body had fell to the floor with a thump. While hearing Sarah yell even more, he quickly stood from the floor and ran out of the building.

**A/N:**

**Vector: We have no choice here...**

**Espio: What? Me? I...I don't think I can do this...**

**Midnight: Shadow's not coming back! He's never coming back!**

**Espio: Hey Spike, you wanna visit your father?**


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

**REPLACEMENT**

Weeks later at Espio's house, Espio and Tonya were sitting on the sofa together embracing each other while sharing a passionate kiss.

Tonya gently took her lips from his as she felt his hands traveling towards her lower region. "Espio…", she spoke in a soft voice as she looked away from him.

The chameleon just gave the cat a blank look, "What's wrong, Ton?"

"We can't…" She then felt his fingers stroke her chin and made her turn to him.

"I thought you said you had feelings for me…why not?"

"Because…" She looked away from him once again and turned to a depressed young black hedgehog sitting on the floor watching cartoons on the television.

The chameleon's eyes widened as he soon realized why Tonya had wanted him to stop.

"…Spike is here."

He suddenly lowered his head to the floor in depression as he had completely forgotten about Spike. He was so quiet, he didn't realize he was still there. "…Oh…" He then heard Tonya sighing sadly.

She placed her hands on her lap as she sadly stared at the hedgehog. "I've never seen Spike so…so…torn apart before…" She softly spoke.

"I've tried everything to cheer him up but…nothing worked."

She turned her head to the chameleon. "Do you think he misses Shadow?"

His eyes were focused on the sad hedgehog while he whispered to Tonya. "Well he hasn't seen him in weeks. Maybe he wants to see him…"

Tonya watched as Espio got up from the sofa and sat beside Spike on the floor.

It made Espio slightly uneasy when he was about to mention his father to him as he had no idea what was going through his mind. "Hey, Spike."

It took a moment for him to turn to the uneasy chameleon. He faced him without a word passing his lips.

Just by looking at his face, it tore Espio apart to see him so depressed. "Hey uh…how are you doing?"

The hedgehog didn't respond to him and simply turned away from him.

He sighed and just knew he wasn't in the mood for talking. However, he was determined to make him open up to him. "Listen, Spike…", he spoke with a deep breath. "…How would you like to see your dad?"

The hedgehog shrugged his shoulders and rested his head on his knees while his eyes remained focused on the television in front of him. "…I don't know…"

He gave the hedgehog a blank look.

"…Do I…" He couldn't help but to let out a sad sigh. "…Do I really want to see him again? After what he's done…to mom…"

He began to reach out to him, "…Spike."

"I'm a little scared actually. He's in that place for…crazy people…" He took his head away from his knees and slowly turned to the worried chameleon. "Doesn't that make him kind of…dangerous?"

At that point, Espio really didn't know what to say. He knew how violent Shadow was and knowing that he was now in an asylum just depressed him and made him even more angry than he was. He didn't want to believe that he would hurt his own son. He wanted to think that everything would be okay. He shook his head slowly. "No of course not. He's just fine."

Spike's head tilted down to the floor as he began to think about deciding to see him or not.

"…I'm sure he misses you, Spike. Just as much as you miss him." He set his hand on his shoulder as he tried to make eye contact with him. "He needs you, Spike." He watched as the young hedgehog looked up at him and made a small nod.

"You're right. I think I will see him."

He formed a small smile and embraced the hedgehog with him returning the hug.

Tonya couldn't help but to form a warm smile at the sight of the two.

The next day at the Chaotix, Vector had gathered everyone into the lobby for some odd and unknown reason. Everyone turned to each other with confusing looks.

"I wonder why Vector wanted to meet with all of us for?" Ker turned to Charmy who was flying beside him.

"Well, the boss did say it was something dealing with finding a new captain."

The demon arched an eyebrow towards the bee, "Wha?" Before he could say anymore, Vector's voice was heard and he soon appeared before the group.

"Okay can I have everyone's attention?"

Everyone turned away from each other and had their eyes focused on the green crocodile standing before them.

The crocodile crossed his arms and sighed heavily as he seemed frustrated before he began to speak. "Okay so we all know what has been going on for the past couple of weeks right?"

There was a moment of silence from the group.

He continued, "Well, I'll just get the point here. Since Shadow is no longer with us, I'll need a new second in command." His eyes then shifted to the purple chameleon.

When Espio saw Vector's eyes meet his, he felt his heart practically skip a beat.

"…Espio?"

"No!" He shouted suddenly.

Vector had began to wonder why Espio would refuse the position. "Why not?"

"Because…", he murmured as he tilted his head down to the floor. "I just can't…" He shook his head slowly and looked back at him. "I refuse to take his place as second in command!"

Vector had refused to take no as an answer from the distraught chameleon. "You must, Espio! You are his successor! You can't turn this down!"

He placed his hands on head in frustration. "I won't do it!"

Vector began to lose his patience with him as he clenched his fists, "Espio!"

"Vector!" A male voice had shouted.

The crocodile had paused and turned to the black and red wolf who was glaring at him.

"That's enough", the wolf growled. "Find someone else."

"…Who the hell died and made you leader of this detective agency?" Vector spoke under his breath as he walked up to Midnight and gave him threatening looks.

Tonya gasped and stood between the two before they decided to fight one another. "Stop it! I know it's been hard for these past couple of weeks but we need to learn how to control ourselves and don't let this situation get the best of us!"

Vector angrily looked away from wolf and turned his back to the group. "You're right", he spoke in a low voice. "But we still need a captain here."

"…Then what about me?"

He turned and faced the purple cat in shock, "Tonya?"

"What? You always told me that would make a great captain. Even Shadow had said so once. Am I good enough for the position or not?"

Vector just stared at her and sighed heavily. "Come with me."

Before Tonya followed Vector into his office, she turned to Espio for a few seconds, looked away from him, and began to follow Vector.

As he watched her follow him, Espio was deep in thought. 'Well, at least you have the guts to take his place…'

**A/N:**

**Spike: Espio, I'm a little...afraid.**

**Espio: Your father is not a bad person, Spike.**

**Shadow:...Spike...**

**Spike: Why do you look like that?**

**Shadow: Of course why didn't I think of this before! We can bring her back!**

**Espio: Shadow, no!**


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

**VISIT**

The next day, Espio was walking down the long hallways of the Tech City Asylum with Spike by his side. While they were being led down the hallway by a guard, he felt Spike's hand grip his. He looked down at the young hedgehog and saw him looking down at the clean white floor. He seemed uneasy and he couldn't hide the fact that he was as well. He had no idea how well Shadow was holding up and was afraid to even imagine what was going through his mind now after spending weeks in the asylum. He gripped Spike's hand tighter, making the hedgehog look up at him.

Spike looked away from the floor and turned to Espio's warm smile of comfort. Just looking at him with that expression, gave him hope that everything would be all right.

The guard soon led them both to a huge white room.

Their guess was that this was the cafeteria.

The guard pointed to a big rectangle shaped white table. "Wait here and we'll bring him out to you."

Espio made a nod towards him and watched him walk off to go and get Shadow. Afterwards, he and Spike sat down and began to wait for Shadow's arrival. Espio's eyes shifted over to Spike and saw how quiet he was. He knew he was nervous about seeing Shadow for the first time in weeks but he wanted to let him know even if Shadow had let him down, he would still be by his side. He placed his hand on top of the hedgehog's head and stroked through his quills gently. "You doing okay, Spike?" He only saw him shrug his shoulders.

He took his hand away from his head. "You know you don't have to hate your father, Spike. He still loves you."

The hedgehog let out a long and heavy sigh, "I know but…" Before he could say anything else, they suddenly heard footsteps approaching them.

They both looked and turned to a black male hedgehog with red quills wearing white pants, white shoes, and a white strait jacket. Their mouths hung open at the sight of him. He looked absolutely awful. His body structure was a lot slimmer than before. He looked like he hadn't gotten enough sleep and his facial expression just seemed apathetic.

There was dead silence in the huge room until the guard finally broke the silence.

"You have an hour to chat it up." He reached over to Shadow and freed his arms from his strait jacket. "If things get out of hand, just call me."

After when the guard left, they saw Shadow sit across from them with a not so excited look it seemed. "So…what's up?"

Espio was so shocked by his appearance he was practically lost for words. "…Uh Shadow, its…its been awhile."

"Yeah? Weeks? Months? The days have been going by fast." His tiresome eyes flashed over to the young hedgehog sitting beside the chameleon.

Espio noticed him staring and realized that he knew that Spike was told the truth about what he had done. He had a feeling that there was tension between the two so he tried to brighten the mood. "Uh, I brought Spike along…"

He rose an eyebrow, "I noticed."

The young hedgehog crossed his arms and gave his father a cold glare. "…Hello, father."

Shadow had tried to ignore the fact that he was upset with him, so he still possessed the same non caring look on his face. "Hello, son."

There was a moment of silence again between them and Espio was trying to think of ways to make a conversation.

"So yeah…Tonya is the new captain now", Espio spoke in uneasiness. He had hoped Shadow wouldn't get so enraged over the fact that Tonya had taken his place.

"…Really?"

He made a nod, "Yeah it's crazy right?"

He shook his head slightly and crossed his arms. "Not really a shocker. She's been with the agency longer than I have so she has plenty of experience. Not only that, but she is a strong warrior."

"Really? Well if that's true then I wonder how you got chosen for captain."

"It's simple. Vector hated the idea of a female being in charge of anything. Still…" His eyes flashed over to the chameleon. "…I can't believe he didn't ask you to do it."

Espio's head tilted down to the table as he remembered the argument he and Vector had yesterday. "He did, but I…couldn't do it."

Shadow then realized that the only reason Espio didn't take his position was because he simply thought that he wasn't good enough to be exactly like he was. "…I see."

"Why did you do it?"

Shadow and Espio then turned to Spike in confusion.

Shadow saw Spike still giving him the cold glare, "What?"

"You heard me", he spoke in an angered tone. "Why did you do that? To mom?"

Espio remained silent and decided to let Shadow speak.

Shadow tried to remain calm as he began to talk to his upset son. "…Because I love her."

"…You love her?" He spoke in a deep and enraged tone. "Is that the only excuse you have?" He asked as he pounded his fists on the table in anger.

Espio noticed that his anger was getting out of control and knew he had to settle him down before things got real intense. "Spike."

"No!" He shouted as tears began to swell in his eyes. "What you did was wrong! If you really loved mom that much, you should've left her in the ground where she belongs! She's dead, stupid! Dead! Dead! Dead! She's not here and she's not coming back! Mom is never coming back!"

Shadow watched as tears fell from his son's face. "Spike, calm down."

He took his wrists and tried to wipe some of the tears away from his eyes as he tried to face his father. "No! Shut up! I don't want to listen to you! You…you're crazy! That's why you're here!" He sobbed, "You belong here!"

Before Shadow could say anymore, he saw Spike get up from the table and start to run out of the room.

"Spike!" Espio had called for him to come back but it was too late. He was already gone.

"Don't worry about it, Es. He'll be all right."

He realized he had to forget about Spike at the moment because there would be no way to talk to him during his state of anger.

"…Of course."

Espio turned to Shadow in confusion, "…What?"

"Why didn't I see this before? Espio, we can bring Rouge back!"

The chameleon's eyes widened in horror at his words. "You're not thinking…"

"Yes! We can reincarnate her soul back into her body!"

**A/N:**

**Espio: Shadow, no!**

**Shadow: We can do it!**

**Espio: You don't understand here! You scarred the rest of your son's childhood from what you've done! You can't change the past!**

**Shadow:...You're just like the rest...**

**Espio:...Everyone is right. You are very ill...**


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

**A CHANCE**

Espio couldn't believe what he was hearing from Shadow, He couldn't believe that Shadow was actually thinking about resurrecting Rouge. He gave him a blank look, "…What?"

"Don't act stupid like you didn't hear. We can bring Rouge back to life!" He spoke in excitement.

"…Are you not thinking clearly or what? You didn't want to bring your own father back to life. Why is Rouge any different?"

The hedgehog paused for a moment and turned to Espio with a menacing look in his eyes. "She's very different", he growled. "She's my wife and I would do anything to see her again."

The chameleon couldn't help but to clench his teeth and fists as he heard Shadow speak. "Even if it means seeing her being brought back into some kind of uncontrollable demon?"

"…What are you saying?"

"What am I saying?" He repeated angrily, "What am I saying! Shadow, if we try and attempt that, she'll come back wrong! She won't be the same Rouge we all know and love! She'll be some kind of heartless, bloodthirsty monster! Do you want to do that to her?" He then saw Shadow slam his fists down into the table.

"We can try! We can…" Tears began to swell in his eyes, "…Fucking try…"

Espio couldn't accept what Shadow was speaking of and this terrified him. He slowly stood from his seat as he gave Shadow a sympathetic look. "…Everyone was right. You are very ill."

He looked to him with a confused expression on his face. "…Ill?…How?"

"All this talk about bringing someone back to life. This isn't you. Not at the least."

He looked down while his fingertips were clawing at the surface of the table. "…You're just like the rest. You don't understand me."

The chameleon shook his head sadly. "No you don't fucking understand", he growled. "Because of what you've done, you scarred the rest of Spike's childhood! This is why, Shadow! This is why your own son hates you and you don't give a fuck at all about this do you!"

A small smile appeared on his lips. "Heh, I guess I don't…"

He blinked blankly as he thought that Shadow truly didn't care about what others thought of him. He had become selfish and arrogant it appeared. "…You really are fucking crazy, Shadow", he spoke in a low tone as he turned his back and walked out of the room.

**A/N:**

**Tonya: So how did everything go?**

**Spike: I...hate him! I don't want to see him again!**

**Espio: Everyone was right about everything...**

**Fakir: The plan is finally getting started...**

**Sarah: Fakir!**


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31**

**REVEAL**

Once Epsio had left, Shadow sat there at the table alone while he was deep in thought. He knew Rouge could be brought back to life but the problem was, he needed a ridiculous amount of power and that power was carried in demons. He would need the help of Dark, Darkness, or Ker. However, he had to be frank with himself and realize that he couldn't ask neither of them to do the task. He sighed heavily with frustration. 'There has to be someway I can be with her…' He suddenly heard footsteps coming from behind him. He slowly turned his head and turned to the guard wearing white.

"Where'd your visitors go?"

The hedgehog turned his head away from him and stared at the door to the room. He spoke sadly, "…They left."

Later at the Chaotix, Spike flung the doors open into the lobby with his fists clenched and his feet stomping against the floor. He stormed past a confused purple cat angrily.

The cat rose an eyebrow towards his attitude, "Spike? What's wrong?"

"Nothing", he muttered under his breath as he sat down at the desk chair that was in the lobby. He crossed his arms and glared at the screen saver on the computer that was on the desk. "…Nothing at all."

She obviously knew that something had happened during his and Espio's visit with Shadow and didn't want to ask Spike anything else because of his distress. She turned away from him when she heard Espio coming through the door.

"Hey, Ton." His eyes looked over to the white and red armband that was pinned to her upper right arm. The armband had read captain on it in kanji lettering. "…You're wearing the armband."

"Oh." She glanced at her armband then back at him. "Yeah Vector decided to give me the captain position after all."

"So I've noticed…it looks very good on you, Ton."

She couldn't help but to form a light bush on her face. "Thank you, Espio." Her eyes glanced over to the angered young hedgehog and then back at the chameleon. "So how did the visit go?" She asked in a low tone so Spike couldn't hear.

He sighed heavily and crossed his arms. "Do you really need to ask?"

The cat's ears flopped down in disappointment as she assumed that the visit they had with Shadow didn't turn out very well. "…How bad was it?"

"Spike basically told Shadow off and now I assume he hates his guts", he replied in a whisper.

She bit her lip gently as she knew that this all was too hard on the young hedgehog. "How sad…"

Espio shook his head, "No, Shadow…he…he's getting worse. Apparently, he's been put on the suicide watch which I can see why because he looks like an absolute fucking wreck."

She placed her hands over her mouth in horror as she couldn't believe that Shadow had attempted to kill himself while in the asylum. "Oh God…"

"And it gets worse", he continued while still whispering. "After when Spike stormed off, he started going on about bringing Rouge back to life."

"No", she muttered, "He didn't…"

"He did." He sighed heavily and looked over to Spike while he spoke to Tonya. "It's all bad and I don't think we can do a thing for him…"

Tonya didn't want to, but she had no choice but to agree with him completely. It was officially useless to try to help Shadow recover from his illness.

Meanwhile at Sarah's office, Sarah stepped inside of her office with a folder full of papers in her hands. She formed an excited smile as she looked away from the papers. "This is it", she spoke. "I finally found the answer to Shadow's problem…"

"Really?"

Startled, the fox quickly spun around and looked behind her to find a red wolf closing the door shut behind her.

"Cause I would really like to hear what you've found", he spoke again with an evil smirk.

Her smiled faded when she saw the sight of him. "…Fakir? Why are you in my office without permission? You should be at the GUN base anyway. Why are you here?"

The wolf said nothing and locked the door to her office.

"…Why did you lock the door?"

He laughed under his breath, "Showtime."

She rose an eyebrow at him in confusion until her body was suddenly grabbed from behind making her drop the papers to the floor. "Wha?" She turned her head and saw a black hedgehog wearing a red trench coat restraining her wrists with his hands. Her eyes widened and gasped as she thought who the hedgehog was. "Shadow?"

"No it's just his demon, Darkness." He replied as he stepped on the papers that was scattered on the floor while he confronted her. "Anyway, I really didn't care if you found some kind of answer to freeing Shadow because you know what? He'll eventually kill himself anyway. I mean come on. What lonely guy wouldn't after losing his beloved wife?"

The demon hedgehog then set her body down into the desk chair and tied her down with heavy chains.

"Why, Fakir?" She asked with a growl. "Why are you working with this demon? Don't you realize he can kill you?"

"Oh he can't kill me", he spoke in a sinister tone towards the hedgehog.

The hedgehog rose an eyebrow wondering how Fakir was suddenly not afraid of him anymore. "Why the hell not?"

"Because…", he spoke as he pulled out a silver cross from under his shirt and revealed it around his neck. He also took out a wooden cross with every end pointed like a stake. "…Apparently I've been blessed and you demons hate that ever so much." He sent the demon an evil glare as he positioned the cross towards him. "So back the fuck off and nobody gets burned."

Sarah's eyes shifted towards the demon and formed a sly smirk. "Heh, he sure played you, demon."

Demitri turned from her and looked back over to Fakir.

"What? You think I haven't done my research with you demons? I know once you separated from your other half that you both aren't as strong as you were. So when you see holy things, you turn from a badass to a wuss."

The demon gritted his fangs in annoyance and had no clue that Fakir could know so much yet act like he knew so little. "Damn you, mortal. You shall pay for double-crossing me", he growled.

The wolf crossed his arms while he kept his smirk on his face. "Oh yeah? What are you planning to do about it?" He then watched huge black transparent wings come from his back and suddenly fly out of the window. He ran over to the window and looked everywhere but didn't see sight out him. He turned away from the window and laughed. "Heh, I can't believe he ran away. That was like dealing with an Almas there."

Sarah huffed while she remained chained to the black desk chair. "Glut all you like, but someone will hear me and when they do you'll…" She was suddenly silenced when Fakir had placed tape around her mouth. She muffled her words through the tape that was over her mouth. Her eyes widened when she saw him sit in her lap and pull out a razor sharp combat knife.

He held the blade of the knife under her neck and smiled evilly. "Now then…won't you like to sit back and listen to my wonderful plan?"

**A/N:**

**Shadow: Rouge...you've come back to me...**

**Rouge: Shadow...**

**Shadow: What are you saying? You are real!**

**Rouge: You know what you must do...**

**Shadow: Wait! Rouge!**


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32**

**MESSENGER**

Later at the asylum, Shadow was sitting on the cold white floor of his cell with his arms tied together with the strait jacket. He stared at the white brick wall across from him mindlessly it seems. "Rouge…", he muttered.

"Shadow?" A angelic feminine voice had called.

His ears perked up from the voice as it sounded extremely familiar to him. "…What?" He listened again for the voice but he heard nothing. He sighed heavily and leaned his back against the wall. Suddenly the voice was heard again.

"Shadow?"

Startled he looked around inside and outside of the cell, but he still didn't see anything. However, he just knew he heard someone. "Who's there?" His eyes widened when he soon saw a white bat woman wearing a long white strapless dress walk through the wall he was staring at. His mouth dropped open and tears began to swell in his eyes in happiness. He began to sob in joy from the sight of her. Her body glowed all over from her presence. "Rouge…", he sniffed. "Oh God, Rouge…"

The bat smiled warmly at him while she watched him cry.

"It's…it's…really you. You've come back to me…" He then watched her walk over to him and kneel in front of him.

She reached her hand out to him and wiped some of the tears away from his face. "I miss you so much, Shadow."

"I miss you too, Rouge…", he sniffed. "So much…"

The two guards standing outside of the cell saw Shadow sitting on the floor with tears running down his face looking up and moving his lips as though he was talking to someone.

One guard turned to the other. "I think he's getting worse. Should we call for a group of specialists?"

The other guard shook his head, "No, as long as he isn't trying to kill himself, everything should be okay."

He shrugged, "Well if that's the case, want to grab some coffee with me? I think it's a pain in the ass to watch this."

The other guard sighed heavily. "Sure why not?"

When both of the guards walked away, Shadow still had his eyes fixed on the beautiful bat woman in front of him. "Now that you're here, perhaps you, Spike, and I can become a family again."

The bat froze and turned away from his sadly. "I can't stay…"

The smile on his face had faded after when she spoke her words. "…What? Why not?"

"Because I'm not real here…"

"What? What are you saying? You are here! I can see you! Feel you! Hear you! Rouge, you are here!"

She gently placed her hands on both sides of his face. "Do you truly love me, Shadow?"

He blinked blankly and wondered why she would ask such a question. "What? What are you saying, Rouge? Of course I love you! I will always love you!"

"Then do me this one favor, Shadow."

He looked into her aqua eyes deeply. As he stared within them, it seemed as though tears was swelling in her eyes.

"You know what the right thing to do is right? Make the right choice…for me…"

"What? Rouge, I don't understand…"

She leaned her face closer to his, "You will understand…in time…"

He was lost for words as he saw her leaning in closer and closer to him to kiss him, but before their lips even met her body had soon disappeared.

"Rouge?" He called, "Rouge?" Again there was no answer back. He looked down to the floor and buried his face into his knees. "What was that?" He asked himself. "What did that all mean? Was she really here?"

"Everyone was right", a deep male voice had spoken.

Shadow slowly took his head away from his knees and looked at the black hedgehog who stood in the corner of the cell while wearing a red trench coat.

"…You do look a sight."

**A/N:**

**Fakir: I shall become the new mayor of Tech City!**

**Sarah: You are sick!**

**Fakir: What's that? You want to kiss me?**

**Sarah: You will never get away with this!**


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33**

**PERSUASION**

Back at Sarah's office, Fakir was sitting in Sarah's lap while her body was chained to the black desk chair she was sitting in.

She struggled to talk through the tape over her mouth because of the razor sharp knife he held to her throat.

The wolf had an evil smirk on his face. "I'm guessing you want to hear my brilliant plan now right?"

The fox decided to remain silent to hear his plan.

"Well it goes kind of like this…Sarah you're gonna give up the entire city to me and I shall become the new mayor of Tech City."

Her eyes widened and tried to talk through the tape once again.

"Huh? What's that? You're loving that idea? And you…you want to be my bitch? Heh, I'd knew you'd come around."

She couldn't believe the things he was saying and wanted to tell him off by trying to mouth words to him but couldn't because her mouth was taped shut.

Fakir sat in her lap and listened to her muffling through the tape. "What's that? You want to give me a kiss? Well if you insist, babe." He placed his hand on the edge of the tape that was around her mouth. He held the knife up to her neck again. "If you kiss me, you won't get cut. If you scream, you're gonna get cut got it, bitch?"

All she did was glare at him until she suddenly thought of a brilliant idea when she glanced at the red button under her desk. She knew if she pressed that button, it would send a distress call to the Chaotix team. It seemed she had to go along with him to get to the button that was out of her reach. She tried to remain calm as he began to take the tape off of her mouth.

Once he took the tape away from her mouth, he leaned over to her and began to kiss her passionately. He was taken by surprise when he felt her tongue roam inside of her mouth. He had to pull away because it seemed that she wouldn't. "Heh, what's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

"Nothing", she spoke in a seductive tone. "I just thought that you were right…about everything. I don't deserve to be mayor over this city. You should. I mean you did scare off Darkness after all. That's pretty badass of you."

He blinked blankly because of her sudden change of mood but he didn't question it because he was way too distracted by her compliments. "You bet I am."

She began to heave her chest purposely to get his eyes glued to her sweaty body from struggling so much. "Yes and badasses like yourself really turn me on."

"Heh, oh really? The once all powerful Sarah Wish is getting horny from yours truly? I'm flattered…" He began to trace his hands from her neck and to her chest.

She felt truly disgusted when she felt his hands massaging her breasts. It had hurt because he was doing it so rough, but she tried to put on a face that expressed that she was enjoying it.

"You know what? I always wanted to fuck you. Just to see what got the previous commander of GUN so crazy about you?"

She twitched as he began to mention her last love and was angered by it, but she tried to keep her mind focused on distracting Fakir. "…Maybe you should find out."

"Heh, how can I fuck you if you're all tied down, babe?"

"You need to untie me to fuck me", she spoke with a small smile.

He pondered for a moment if he should undo the chains from her body or not. He studied her expression and she seemed serious about him actually having sex with her so he was convinced.

In no time, Sarah felt the chains slip away from her body. Once she heard the chains fall to the floor, she heard him undoing his pants afterwards while he kissed her again. She tried to think of a way to get out of this before he actually began to have sex with her until she heard the knife he was holding drop to the floor.

He suddenly stopped kissing her and realized he had dropped the only thing that prevented her from fighting back. "…Oh shit…"

She formed an angry glare towards the wolf. "Oh shit indeed."

Suddenly, he was struck from her body with a powerful punch to the face. He fell to the floor and quickly spotted the knife he had dropped.

While he was on the floor, Sarah had pressed the red button under her desk, got up from the chair, and darted towards the door. She suddenly fell to the floor because he had grabbed her by her ankle. Before she could knock him away from her, the last thing she saw was him raising the end of the knife to her head before she blacked out.

**A/N:**

**Darkness: You are a pathetic sight...**

**Shadow: Why are you here?**

**Darkness: We need to kill Fakir.**

**Shadow: He was involved in Rouge's death?**

**Darkness: Let's kill him...together!**

**Shadow: Hehe Fakir...I'm gonna get you...**


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34**

**CIRCUMSTANCES**

Meanwhile, Shadow stared motionlessly at the demonic hedgehog who was standing in the corner of the cell along with him. He then placed his head back into his knees. "Go away", he muttered. "We can't fight each other so just leave everything be."

He rose an eyebrow towards him, "Fight? I didn't come here to fight."

"…Then why are you here?" He asked without turning to him.

"You want to know who else was involved with killing your beloved wife?"

He remained silent as he listened to him speak.

"…It was that military dog, Fakir." He watched Shadow slowly look up to him with immediate anger in his eyes. He continued, "He set everything up from the beginning. He used me to kill your wife…and I for one don't like being used."

"…So why don't you kick his ass?"

"Because Shadow, this is a personal matter", he spoke as he walked over to the hedgehog. "He had the plan to kill your wife and he used me so he could gain his own personal shit." He waited for Shadow to speak, but he never did. "Do you see it? We both share the same hate for him and I'm ever so sure you want him nice and dead…don't you?"

"…How can I kill him? I'm stuck here wrapped in a fucking strait jacket that drains me of my Chaos powers. Even if I broke free out of this thing, I would still need help to kill him."

The demonic hedgehog then formed an evil smirk. "This is why I'm here. We can help each other out by becoming one once again…"

He blinked blankly at the hedgehog. He didn't know what to do. One part of him didn't know if he wanted to become one with Darkness again but the other part of him just didn't care. All he cared about at the moment was revenge. "…How?" He then saw him kneel down to him to undo his arms that were tied to the strait jacket he was wearing.

Now that his arms were free, he got off of the floor and looked at the hedgehog in confusion. He watched him reach his hand out to him.

"Take my hand."

He only stared at his hand because he still wasn't sure what he had wanted.

"Once we reunite, we won't be able to separate again without the help of the Demon Release Glove, but it will be worth it once Fakir is dead."

He made a small nod agreeing with him. He held out his hand and placed it in his.

Once their hands joined together, Darkness' body became a dark red aura and began to surround Shadow's body.

Shadow held his sides like he was in pain and kneeled down to the floor.

When the two guards had came back, they looked inside of the cell and saw Shadow kneeling on the floor in pain.

"What's wrong with him?" One asked.

"I think he's in pain!" The other guard exclaimed.

"Open the cell!" He demanded.

Once they had opened the cell, they both rushed inside and ran to aid the agonizing hedgehog.

"Hey", one spoke. "Are you all right?" When he began to reach out to him, his hand suddenly froze. "Hey! What's going on?"

"What's wrong?" The other guard asked.

"I can't move my hand!"

"What? What are you talking about?" He was startled when the other guard had suddenly took his hand and grabbed his own self by his throat and began to suffocate himself. "What are you doing? Stop!" Before he could help him, his neck was grabbed by Shadow's hand. He tried to get out of his grip but he was too strong. Terrified, he stared into the hedgehog's demonic blood red eyes.

"I…haven't had anything to drink in months…you two owe me…", he growled with his teeth suddenly prolonging into fangs. "…Big."

The guard tried to yell for help but the hedgehog's grip got tighter and tighter around his neck.

The other guard who was suffocating himself watched in horror as Shadow squeezed his neck until blood spewed from his mouth and eye sockets. He gagged and gagged as he tried to gasp for air. He watched as Shadow leaned over to the dead guard and sunk his fangs into his shoulder ripping a huge chunk of flesh out of his body. It was sickening to watch as he chewed on it and then swallowed it. He then saw the hedgehog crawl over to his body and watched him lick the blood away from his fingers.

"You saw that?" He asked while he continued to lick the blood from his hand. "I'm going to kill GUN's precious commander just like that except maybe ten times worse…" He stared at the blood running down the guard's mouth. He leaned closer to the suffering guard. "…You're bleeding." He took his tongue and gently licked the blood away from his mouth. Afterwards, he stood from the floor and began to causally walk out of the cell with his eyes piercing red. "Now die…" He formed an evil smirk and behind him, he could hear the sound of blood splattering all over the walls and floor in the cell. He began to laugh evilly under his breath as he saw more guards standing in front of him in the hallway with guns in their hands.

His laugh had gotten louder as he stared at the frightened guards menacingly. He began to sing, "One, two…Fakir…I'm gonna get you…"

**A/N:**

**Sarah: You...you worked with Darkness to kill Rouge?**

**Fakir: And everything worked out perfectly...**

**Vector: Stop right there!**

**Tonya: What's going on?**

**Charmy: Fakir is going to kill Mayor Wish!**

**Espio: ...What is this?**


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER 35**

**THE CALL**

Later at the Chaotix, Spike practically jumped from the desk chair he was sitting in when he heard a loud beeping noise coming from the computer.

The noise had startled everyone else in the lobby as well.

Tonya turned to the black hedgehog that was sitting near the computer. "What's going on?"

Spike looked at the computer screen and then back at Tonya in a shocked expression. "It's a distress call from Mayor Wish. I think she's in trouble."

Vector turned to the purple cat, "We have to get over there quick."

Tonya made a nod and turned to Ker. "Ker, keep an eye on Spike while we're gone."

"Of course." The demon formed a small smile as he saw her and the rest of the group rush out of the door. "Please be careful", he murmured.

Meanwhile, Sarah had awoken in her office and found herself tied back down in her desk chair with chains wrapped around her body. She felt blood tricking down the side of her head slowly from the hit Fakir had made on her head with the end of the combat knife he had as a weapon. She found it pointless to struggle because of the chains wrapped tightly around her body. All she could do was glare furiously at the red wolf who had his back turned to her while he looked out of the huge window.

Fakir had heard her groaning slightly and figured she had finally gained consciousness, but he never turned to face her. "So you're finally awake eh? For a second there I thought you would've died on me." He laughed a bit, "That would be just pathetic."

She gritted her teeth in rage towards his attitude. "You're such a bastard! Vector should've let Shadow beat you to a bloody pulp!"

Suddenly a wide smirk formed on his face. "Shadow? Oh yeah! The crazy hedgehog. Poor guy. He's just sitting in a nut house mourning over the death of his beloved wife with him never knowing the full story behind the murder."

Sarah's eyes widened and wondered what he was trying to say. "…What do you mean?"

"Well…" He turned his head to her and slowly began to take out the knife that was in the holster of his belt. "…Since you're going to die anyway, I'll tell you. I hated that lowdown A rank detective. He didn't deserve to be praised for his work! A demon he was! A bloodthirsty monster and he was supposed to be Tech City's savior? A hero? Pathetic!"

Sarah's mouth hung open as he told her what he truly thought of Shadow.

"So there I didn't like the bastard for his monstrous history with demons so I partnered up with someone no one would ever expect."

"Darkness…" She murmured.

He made a small nod, "Correct."

"…So you were apart of Rouge's murder?"

"Right again, Miss Wish."

She then couldn't help but to clench her fists in anger. "You bastard! How could you be responsible for Rouge's death! You're so cruel!"

"Why thank you." He chuckled evilly as he began to walk over to Sarah slowly while he raised the knife up towards her. "Now you can join that stupid bat and tell her how much of a failure her husband was!"

Sarah's body froze as she saw the knife being raised above her head. She shut her eyes tightly waiting for it all to be over until she heard the door being busted open by the Chaotix team.

Vector's eyes widened at the sight of Fakir raising a knife towards Sarah. "Sarah!"

Sarah turned to them in relief. "Vector!" She was suddenly grabbed by her neck and felt the blade of the knife being held extremely close to her neck.

Tonya saw Fakir having the knife held to Sarah's neck and couldn't believe her eyes. "Fakir! What the hell are you doing?"

He laughed deeply as his menacing eyes looked over to the group. "Finishing what I started…and this time no one can stop me!"

Everyone froze and knew that they couldn't reach Sarah in time before Fakir had sliced her neck with the knife.

Espio began to give up hope for saving Sarah until he felt a dark and powerful presence fill the air. 'What the?'

Meanwhile at the Chaotix, Ker suddenly felt a strange pain in his head which made him hold his head with his hands and kneel down onto the floor.

Spike saw how he was acting and began to worry. "…Ker?"

The more he held his head, the more the pain began to get stronger. "…This…this feeling…so familiar…" He murmured softly. "A…demon?"

Back at the office before Espio could move a muscle, he saw the window bust into many tiny glass pieces shattering all inside of the office.

Everyone fell to the floor in shock from the window breaking.

The sound of glass shattering made Fakir drop the knife he was holding down onto the floor. He also had fell to the floor in shock.

After when the glass was done breaking, everyone looked around in confusion and wondered what was happening.

Fakir had took his head from the floor and looked around the room. "What the hell was that?" His eyes widened as he heard a familiar voice singing in a deep and cold tone.

"One…two Fakir I'm gonna get you. Three…four blood on the floor. Five…six you're my pick…"

"What?" He quickly stood from the floor and continued to look around the room. "Who's singing that? Come the hell out already!" His body froze when he heard a loud thump from behind him.

The Chaotix and Sarah gasped as they stared at the figure who was standing behind Fakir.

The wolf slowly spun around and saw a bloody black hedgehog with red quills standing in front of the shattered window wearing a white strait jacket and white pants soaked in blood. His eyes widened in disbelief at the sight. "You!"

The hedgehog looked around the room while blood trickled down his face. "There's been a party…and no one invited me…"

Tonya placed her hand over her mouth at the sight of the hedgehog. "Oh God…Shadow", she murmured softly.

The hedgehog's eyes flashed over to the wolf menacingly. "…Commander…"

His body twitched as he heard him call out to him.

"I know what you've done…and…you've been bad…really bad."

Before he could even blink, he saw Shadow appear in front of him by not even murmuring Chaos Control. He winced in pain as he felt both his arms being grabbed by Shadow's hands tightly.

His demonic blood red eyes looked into Fakir's. "We'll play a game. Will…you like that?"

Before he could answer, he groaned even louder as Shadow tightened his grip around his arms.

A small smile formed on his lips, "I knew you would…"

**A/N:**

**Tonya: What's going on with Shadow?**

**Shadow: I've been a very bad boy...**

**Sarah: What happened at the asylum anyway?**

**Espio: Shadow, stop this madness!**

**Fakir: You truly are a monster!**


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36**

**RESTORATION**

At the Chaotix, Spike began to worry over Ker's strange behavior as he saw him kneeling down to the floor and holding his head in pain. "Are you okay, Ker?"

The demon slowly took his hands away from his aching head and stood from the floor. "I'm fine but this feeling…I haven't felt it in so long. It feels like the same presence Shadow had when he and Darkness was…" His sentence trailed off and his eyes widened in horror.

Spike saw how he was reacting and knew exactly what was going on. He suddenly found it hard to swallow and his heart had begun to race inside of him. He spoke softly, "No…"

Ker then saw the young black hedgehog jump from the desk chair and began to run out the door. "No! Spike, don't go!" He watched as he ignored him and ran out of the building. He sighed heavily and began to run after him. "Tonya is going to kill me."

Back at the office, everyone had their eyes laid upon Shadow who had Fakir in his grip.

Midnight took his eyes away and saw Sarah laying on the floor and still chained to the chair. He placed his hands over the chains and easily broke them.

She sighed in relief and whispered softly to him, "Thank you, Midnight."

Fakir didn't know how much longer he could be within Shadow's painful grip. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Get the hell off of me!" He suddenly let out a loud groan as he felt him beginning to sink his nails into his flesh.

The hedgehog formed an evil smirk while exposing his fangs as well. "Naughty commanders such as yourself need to stay quiet."

"Shadow!" Espio had shouted from across the room to get the hedgehog's attention.

The hedgehog's eyes flashed away from the wolf and to the purple chameleon.

"What's going on? How…how did you get out of the asylum?" He asked in a hesitant and nervous tone.

Sarah couldn't take her eyes away from Shadow's strange expression that was on his face. 'That's what I'd like to know', she thought.

Before Shadow could start to explain, he heard Fakir yell once more. He turned to the wolf and saw him staring at the blood seeping from his arms. He began to grow annoyed by his painful cries. "I said to be quiet."

Fakir's eyes widened as he suddenly felt his body being lifted and thrown against the wall without even being touched.

Startled, the entire group began to have uprising fears of the hedgehog.

Vector gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as he began to think the unexpected of what was wrong with Shadow. 'This power..', he thought. 'Could it be…'

Afterwards, he turned to the group with a demonic look in his eyes. "If you all must know, I escaped that asylum. How and why you ask? Well it's very simple. I found out the real story behind Rouge's murder and felt absolutely enraged when I learned that Fakir was involved in the entire thing."

Charmy's heart practically skipped a beat when he heard Shadow speak that Fakir was involved with Rouge's murder. "Fakir? No way!"

Tonya clenched her shaking fists in anger. "I knew he was a lowdown scumbag!"

The hedgehog made a small nod, "Yes and how I plan to kill him…easy…" The pupils in his eyes had gotten smaller and formed longer vertically. "…I became one with Darkness again so I can avenge her death."

"What? No way! That's impossible!" Espio spoke in shock.

"So…" Sarah had began while her eyes were focused on the blood around his body. "…I take it they didn't let you walk out that asylum with ease?" She didn't hear him speak a word so she assumed that he had taken some lives in order to get out of the asylum. "So you actually killed innocent lives?"

"They wouldn't let me leave…and besides…I was so thirsty…" He raised his bloody wrist near his mouth and licked the blood away hungrily. He noticed how everyone's body was trembling and knew that they were afraid of him. "No need to worry. I'm only after one body in this room…"

Once Fakir saw Shadow's murderous eyes flash upon him, he couldn't help but to spark fear deep down inside of him. 'He's going to kill me with that…that thing inside of him!'

Vector swallowed nervously before he began talking to Shadow. "Shadow, I'm glad that you can recognize us while you're half way into your demon form, but…but I'm afraid we can't allow you to kill Fakir. It won't be right…you know that." He then heard him laugh deeply.

"Oh Vector, how did I not know you would say that?" He then raised his hand to the group of detectives. "That's why I won't allow you to interfere this time."

Suddenly, everyone felt their bodies being lifted and then thrown out of the office and out into the hallway with the doors slamming shut in front of them.

Espio quickly stood from the floor and began to pound on the locked doors with his fists. "No! Shadow! Don't do it!"

Inside of the office, Shadow could hear Espio's voice and pounding from the outside, but he ignored his pleas to stop and began to walk forth to Fakir who was still sitting in the corner of the room with his back against the wall. Once he approached him, he looked into his nervous eyes and then stared at the blood trickling from his arms from what he had done to him. He licked his lips hungrily at the sight of his frightened look and the smell of his blood being exposed. "We get to have some alone time at last…"

**A/N:**

**Espio: Shadow, open the door!**

**Fakir: I refuse to go down like this!**

**Shadow: But...I want to torture you...I want to make you suffer...**

**Fakir: N-No! Stop!**


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER 37**

**THE GAME**

Fakir couldn't take his eyes away from the demonic hedgehog as he thought that he had absolutely no way to escape him. However, he tried to persuade him anyway. "Shadow, you…really don't want to kill me do you? I mean I'm not worth shedding blood over. I mean come on! Look at me really! I'm just like any other Mobian out there."

He slowly arched an eyebrow towards the wolf. "…Really? A cold blooded killer who couldn't give less about how much protection this poor city needs from big bad demons like me? A monster…as you say…"

He shook his head, "Monster? No! No! That's such a harsh term for a powerful being such as yourself…" He then saw him press his finger to his lips with force.

He hushed him softly. "You talk a lot when you're scared…don't you, commander?"

In panic, Fakir began to search around the floor to find a decent piece of glass to defend himself with while Shadow wasn't looking.

"Don't worry. I'll be sure to end this quickly for you…" He took his finger away from his lips and traveled his hand towards his neck to grab him.

Fakir began to gag and suffocate as he felt the grip getting tighter around his neck. "Bastard…", he spoke almost breathless. He took out a sharp piece of glass from behind his back and quickly stabbed it in his stomach. He formed a small smirk as he saw blood arising from Shadow's mouth. He then felt him loosen his grip from his neck and eventually drop him to the floor. Afterwards, he took out his handgun from the holster of his belt and aimed it at his forehead. His smirk had formed even wider when he saw the hedgehog's surprised expression. "Go rot in Hell, demon boy." He then pulled the trigger to his gun and shot the gun in the center of his forehead. Once he saw blood fly into the air and his body fall to the floor, he just knew he was winning. "Heh, is that all you got you demon shit?" His smirk began to fade when he saw Shadow quickly stand from the floor like he was in no pain at all.

He licked away some of the blood that was running down his face as he glared at the wolf. "That actually hurt a little", he spoke as he slowly began to walk up to him.

His eyes widened in horror as he saw him approach him. "You…you truly are a monster!"

Shadow suddenly stopped in his tracks and fixed his eyes on Fakir.

The wolf felt his body feeling strange once again and his body was suddenly pinned against the wall of the room with some kind of unseen force keeping him there. "Damn…" he murmured. "What kind of power is this?"

"By the time I tell you, you'll already be dead." His eyes looked down to the floor and saw a combat knife laying beside his feet. He formed an evil smile and picked the knife off of the floor.

Fakir's eyes widened in panic as he saw him holding the knife near him. "Wha-what are you going to do with that?"

"I'm going to kill you slowly but quickly…" He walked up to him and held the blade of the knife on the side of his face. "That's just how the game works, commander."

Fakir could feel the blade pressing harder and harder against his face. It was only a matter of time before he felt blood running down his face. When he felt the blood trickling, he began to cry out in panic. "Oh God! Stop! Stop!"

He formed a small evil smile. "One, two…Fakir I'm gonna get you. Three, four…blood on the floor. Five, six…you're my pick. Seven, eight…your body's my bait. Nine, ten…do it all again..." He continued for a few more seconds until he lifted the blade away from his bleeding face. He dropped the knife calmly to the floor and leaned over to him. He whispered softly in his ear. "Does the pain feel good? Heh, what a lucky boy you are to experience this."

Fakir just felt himself wanting to lose it when he felt Shadow's tongue slowly and gently licking some of the blood away from his face. He wanted to stop him, but he couldn't because he couldn't move a muscle in his body. "Just stop already! Just…just kill me! Kill me already!"

He took his tongue away from him and gave him a sympathetic look. "But I want to torture you and killing you right away isn't fun. That's not how the game is played…"

He soon heard him groaning like he was in pain. He looked over to him and saw him spit out a bullet from his mouth and into his hand.

He stared at the bullet he was holding and held it up so Fakir could see it as well. "Such a tiny piece of metal…yet…it can kill so easily…" With his telekinesis he made the silver bullet float into the air and aimed the point of it towards Fakir.

"Wha-what are you going to do?" He asked in an uneasy tone.

"I wonder how much time it would take for a bullet to take down someone without it traveling at the speed of light…"

His eyes widened and tried to move his arms and legs the best he could as he saw the bullet approaching towards him slowly. "No!"

His twisted smile widened as he saw the bullet beginning to pierce through the flesh of his chest. He was full of delight when he heard him beginning to scream out in pain loudly.

"Oh God! Stop! Please!" The more he begged, it seemed that the bullet was piercing him deeper and deeper. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I killed your wife and I had no reason for it! It was…inexcusable!" He shouted in an exhausted tone.

"…Oh? It was inexcusable? Was that your only regret for killing such an innocent woman? Really?"

He panted heavily from the extreme pain the bullet was doing to him. He could feel the blood pouring from his chest and dripping down into the huge puddle of blood on the floor below him.

"If that's the case, you really are a worthless being who deserves to be put in their place…"

On the outside of the office, Espio continued to call out and pound his fists at the door to try to get it to open.

Tonya found it useless to try to open the door that way. "Espio, stop wasting your energy. Shadow is using his telekinesis power to keep the door shut. We'll never open it at this rate."

The chameleon turned to the group. "We have to get in there some way! Can't you hear the gun fires and screaming? Yeah the lowdown bastard kinda deserves this but it's wrong remember? Shadow is going to slaughter him if we don't do something!"

As everyone tried to think of another way to get inside, they suddenly heard a child's voice coming from down the hall.

"My dad is in there?"

Everyone then turned to a young black hedgehog boy who was standing them.

Tonya blinked in disbelief at the sight of him. "Spike? Wha-what are you doing here?"

Before he could say anymore, Ker had came along behind him.

"Spike! What does stay at the Chaotix do you not understand?" The demon spoke in a frustrated tone.

"Ker!" Tonya shouted, "I told you to keep an eye on Spike!"

He began to stammer a bit as he knew that she would be furious at him for failing his duty. "I-I know but…"

They were then all silenced by more screaming heard from the inside of the office.

"We don't have time for this!" Espio turned to the white haired demon and pointed at the shut office door. "Ker, quickly! Break this door down!"

He made a small nod and directed his glowing white eyes towards the door.

**A/N:**

**Espio: Don't do it!**

**Shadow: I'm bored with you now...**

**Sarah: Oh God...that's disgusting...**

**Spike: Dad, how could you...**


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER 38**

**THE SHOCK**

Shadow was watching Fakir suffering from the bullet slowly going in deeper in deeper in his chest until he heard the door to the office they were in flung open. He saw the door fly into the wall with a brutal force. He knew what had done it and he never looked back to face the furious group behind him. "Persistent bunch aren't you?"

Everyone gasped in horror as they saw Fakir pinned to the wall with some kind of unseen force and a bullet seeping into his chest.

It angered Espio to see such a sight. "Shadow! Enough is enough! The madness stops now!"

The hedgehog laughed under his breath. "Heh, all of this to save a fake and worthless savior to Mobius. This is all very funny."

"…Dad…" Spike had spoken in a low and frightened tone.

"But anyway…" Shadow looked up at the suffering Fakir. "…I do agree. Enough is enough and I'm afraid I've lost interest in this game."

The wolf's eyes widened in horror at the menacing hedgehog. "N-No! Wait!"

An evil smirk formed on his lips as he raised his hand in the air. "Bored now."

Before anyone could move an inch, they watched in horror as Fakir's flesh peeled off his body in less than a second it appeared. Blood and the scent of it practically covered the room. Looking at the corpse hanging on the wall, everyone turned away in disgust.

Spike couldn't believe it and couldn't take his eyes away from the sight until Tonya embraced him tightly and turned his head away.

"Don't look, Spike", she spoke in a low yet frightened tone.

Sarah placed her hands over her mouth in disgust. "Oh God…how sick…"

"Shadow!" Espio shouted in rage, "How could you!"

Shadow gently swiped his fingers against the blood on the wall and began to lick it away from his fingertips. "A very fitting end for Tech City's beloved military commander."

Ker clenched his fists in anger and glared at the hedgehog. "Shadow, for what you've done…it…it can't be forgiven!"

The hedgehog rose an eyebrow towards the white demon. "Obviously."

"Well?" Vector spoke in a low yet angered tone. "You've killed Fakir…what now? What will you do now?"

"Oh? I haven't told you what I have to do next on my to do list?" His demonic eyes flashed over to Tonya who held Spike close to her. "…Spike, I'm so glad you decided to come and see me. I have plans for both of us you see."

The young hedgehog's eyes widened in confusion towards his father. "…What do you mean?"

"Don't you want to see your mother again?"

He didn't hesitate to answer. "Of course I do."

He formed a small smile. "…We can both see her again."

"…How?" He asked while in the inside he was truly afraid to hear his answer.

"Very simple", he spoke as he began to slowly walk over to him and Tonya.

Tonya held Spike closer and closer to her while she saw him stepping closer to closer to them. "Ge-Get back!"

He stopped walking towards them and kneeled down to the floor in front of them. He held his hand out to the young hedgehog. "Spike, I plan to take your life and then mine."

Tears soon formed in Spike's terrified eyes. He began to scream, "No!"

He closed his eyes as he heard Spike's rejection. "Somehow I didn't think you would go along with this because you don't understand." He stood from the floor and looked down at him. "Regardless of your answer, I will still die and take you with me so that we all can become a family again!"

Spike continued to cry and scream in fright, "No!"

Tonya saw him getting closer and closer. "Stay away from him!"

"You're not gonna kill Spike on my watch!" Espio quickly tackled Shadow to the floor to get him away from Spike.

Shadow fell to the floor with Espio pinning his arms down. "…What are you doing, Espio?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"If you think I'm gonna stand by and watch you kill your own son, you have another thing coming!"

"You don't want to fight me. Darkness is by my side once again. I don't think it's necessary to kill more than I intended today."

"Just try me!"

He formed an evil smirk, "As you wish." Suddenly, his tail had gotten longer and wrapped around Espio's leg.

The chameleon was forced off of him and his body was tossed into the wall by his tail.

Shadow stood from the floor and saw that Espio was unconscious. Claws extended from his fingertips as he walked over to him. "You'll only get in my way if I leave you alive…" Before he could slice him with his sharp claws, his arm was suddenly grabbed by someone. He turned and saw Ker having his arm in his grip. "Everyone is so damn persistent."

"Shadow, you have to stop and think about what your about to do! Will death truly bring happiness?"

"Why yes", he took his free hand, grabbed his wrist and threw him into Vector knocking them both unconscious. "Yes it will." His blood red eyes were fixed on Spike once again. "Oh right. Where was I?"

Charmy began to panic, "Everyone's down and Shadow still wants to kill Spike!" He looked over to Sarah. "What are we gonna do?"

The yellow fox gritted her teeth in frustration. "I don't know", she murmured. "He's too strong…"

"Damn…" Midnight muttered.

Tonya released her grip from Spike and stood in front of him to protect him. Her dark blue eyes glared into Shadow's. 'I know for a fact that Shadow can easily kill me but…but I have to try to protect Spike!'

When Shadow saw Tonya standing in front of Spike and taking out her two fan blade weapons, he stopped in his tracks and widened his evil smile towards the cat. "Come now, Tonya. You know that you're no match for me. Step aside and you won't die today."

She gritted her teeth in determination. "Forget it!"

He sighed in annoyance. "Fine. More blood on my hands then…" Before he could make a move, he heard Spike shout out to him.

"Dad, don't do it!"

The black and red hedgehog slowly turned his head in Spike's direction.

"If…if you kill anyone else, I…I'll never forgive you!" Tears streamed from the young hedgehog's face. "Never!"

Tonya turned to Spike who began to break down into tears. "Spike…"

Vector, Espio, and Ker slowly regained consciousness and tried to stand to their feet.

With tears dripping from his face, he looked at his father. "I…I wanted to believe that things would be okay even though mom was gone because I knew deep down that she's still here watching over us. Dad, mom is still here and I just know she's against what you want to do. I thought…I thought you still cared about the ones who cared about you. Like your friends and…and me…" He could no longer continue and began to wipe the tears away from his eyes.

Tonya sadly watched Spike try to be strong while he tried to talk to Shadow and couldn't help but to feel sorry for him. Her eyes flashed over to Shadow who was staring at his son crying. "Now you've done it", she growled. "I don't give a damn who you claim you are now but you clearly are not Shadow! Shadow wouldn't attack his friends! Shadow wouldn't even dare think about attacking his own son! Shadow wouldn't even be in an asylum in the first place!"

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hold back his tears. "…You're right. What have I done?" He fell to his knees and placed his hands on his head while tears streamed down his face. "What have I done!"

**A/N:**

**Spike:...Father?**

**Shadow: I truly am insane...**

**Midnight: What are you doing!**

**Shadow: I don't deserve to live...**

**Vector: There has to be another way...**

**Shadow: Take another step and I swear I'll take myself and everyone else in this room out!**


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER 39**

**TRULY INSANE**

As Sarah watched Shadow kneel to the floor in tears, she placed her hand over her chest and sighed with relief. "Thank God", she murmured. "It seems he's gained some sense again."

"Yeah it's about time right?" Charmy spoke to the relieved fox.

Espio stood from the floor with the remaining strength he had and looked over to the black and red hedgehog who was in an emotional breakdown. "…Shadow?"

The hedgehog looked around the room thoroughly and studied Fakir's corpse hanging on the wall and blood almost covering the room. He bit his lip, "I can't believe I did all this…"

Vector sighed heavily. "You…you killed Fakir, Shadow. Revenge…was that all that mattered to you when you lost Rouge? Was it truly more important than your insanity?"

Tears dripped from his face as he looked down at the floor in shock. "You're right…I was…so broken over Rouge's death, I forgot what she was truly expecting of me. She wanted me to be happy and look out for Spike but…but how can I now? Especially when I've been through all of this and caused everyone so much pain?"

Tonya gave him a sympathetic look and began to slowly walk over to him. "Shadow, don't say that…"

He looked away from the floor and flashed his eyes over to her. "Stay back!"

Startled, she did what he said. "Huh?"

Midnight's eyes widened in horror as he looked closer and saw Shadow slowly reaching for a grenade from the inside of his white strait jacket. "Shadow!"

Everyone else saw the grenade as well when he had gripped it close to his chest where his heart was.

Espio's mouth hung open at the sight. "Shadow, what are you doing?"

"Stay back or…or I'll take myself and everyone else standing in this room out with me!"

"Sha-Shadow", Vector stammered while he tried to calm the hedgehog down. "Think about what you're about to do here."

He sobbed softly as he gripped the grenade tighter. "It…it hurts. My heart…it hurts…so much…"

"Dad!" Spike called out to him with a worried look. "You don't want to do this! Think about mom!"

He looked over to his son in sadness. "I know, Spike. I know what your mother wanted and God how I wish I could carry her wish out for her but…I just think it's too late…"

"Too late? But dad, it's…it's never too late…" He watched his father slowly shake his head.

"Yes but for me it is. I'm sorry that no one understands why but I just can't live in this world anymore. Too much has been said and done. And I don't think having me still here will change anything or make anything better for that matter…"

Tears streamed down the young hedgehog's face, "But dad, I need you! I know I said a lot of things but I…didn't mean it! Crazy or not you're still my dad and I love you!"

After hearing him say that, he dropped the grenade he was holding to the floor. "…Spike…"

The young hedgehog couldn't hold himself back any longer and decided to run over to his father and embrace him.

As he held Spike close to him, he sobbed happily. "I love you too, Spike…"

Tonya couldn't help but to form a small smile while she watched them both embrace each other. "See, Shadow? If Spike can forgive you, then there's a chance for you to start over and make things right again."

He paused long as he thought about what she had said. "…Do you really think so?"

She made a small nod with her smile still on her face. "I know so."

"Come with us and we can help you, Shadow", Sarah spoke in a soft voice.

"Yeah, dad", Spike spoke as he looked up at his father. "We can make things better and we can become a family again."

The red and black hedgehog sighed and stroked his hands through the quills on Spike's head. "I'll take your word for this." He stood from the floor and faced the group. "I'll go with you but…could I have a moment alone?"

Midnight formed a confused expression on his face, turned to Vector, and began to whisper to him. "I don't know about this, Vector…"

Vector ignored him and thought that everything would be okay for Shadow to get his thoughts straight for a moment or two without everyone staring him down. The crocodile formed a warm smile towards the hedgehog. "Of course, Shad. Take as much time as you need. We'll all be outside waiting for you."

He made a small nod towards the crocodile, "Thank you."

A few moments passed and everyone was standing in front of Sarah's office building waiting for Shadow to walk out as well.

Spike looked up at the top floor of the building with a wide warm smile on his face. "I'm so glad dad understands. Now everything will definitely be okay."

Sarah saw how much Spike was so sure that things would be back to normal but she couldn't help but to feel that something was wrong and Shadow was too convinced all too well.

Meanwhile, Shadow was walking around Sarah's office smelling and staring at the blood that had covered the room. "I can't believe this…" He kneeled down to the floor and spotted the grenade he had before. He slowly reached for it and picked it off of the floor. "Spike, you know I would do anything to make you happy but how can I when I hurt so many? Especially your mother. You may have forgiven me but…I doubt if she will." He laid his body down onto the floor and held the grenade close to his chest. Tears slowly streamed from his face, "My heart still hurts and I feel as though I would die any moment now…" He slowly shut his eyes and placed his finger on the trigger. "Always remember that I love you, Spike…" He pulled the trigger.

**A/N:**

**Jasmine: Holy shit! I finished! Eyes Of The Insane is done! Yea bitches!**

**Shadow: omg why do I always have to be suicidal in the end?**

**Jasmine:...Not every time you know.**

**Shadow: Just once in a blue moon huh?**

**Jasmine: Yup!**

**Shadow: God you have problems...**

**Jasmine: Well now that this fic is done, on to the next! Resident Evil: Sonic Style!**

**Shadow: Another Resident Evil spin off? Sonic and zombies? I guess I'll be working along side Mario next?**

**Jasmine:...Not a bad idea...**

**Shadow:...WHAT!**

**Jasmine: Anyway, thank you all for reading and reviewing! Your support means a lot to me! Check out my new fic coming soon! Laterz, people!**


End file.
